<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krasivoye Iskusstvo (Beautiful Art) by Jesscrazy87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455565">Krasivoye Iskusstvo (Beautiful Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesscrazy87/pseuds/Jesscrazy87'>Jesscrazy87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Ellen Harvelle, Awesome Jo Harvelle, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bee-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Child Abuse, Dean Winchester Needs Therapy, Graphic Description, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Middle School Student Sam Winchester, Nerd Dean Winchester, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Russian Castiel (Supernatural), Snark, Younger Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesscrazy87/pseuds/Jesscrazy87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a self-indulgent ramble exploring Alpha/Omega relationships, abuse, teen love, puberty, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't speak Russian, but I LOVE the idea of punk Castiel rumbling Russian into Dean's ear....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was watching him again. He couldn’t seem to help himself. The black spiked hair shaved on either side with a long Mohawk that changed colors frequently, today it was bright green. His well-worn black leather jacket had a row of studs along the shoulder edges. The bright green plaid pants with chains and safety pins artfully arranged were tucked into heavy-looking black combat boots. He had a plethora of metal pierced through various parts of his lightly tanned face. Oh god. What if he’s got piercings below the belt? Dean shivered thinking about it. He’s tall, handsome, tattooed, and he can’t seem to keep from having at least a five-o’clock shadow every damn day. </p><p>Castiel Krushnic. Russian. Punk. Senior. Alpha. Hottest guy Dean’s ever seen. </p><p>Dean keeps up the pretense of re-reading “Frankenstein” and eating his sad school lunch from a corner of the cafeteria while Castiel talks and eats with his friends on the opposite side. None of his friends have the same lunch period. Stupid lunch schedule. </p><p>Between turning pages (he’s managed to read one between his ogling) someone sits down next to him quickly. </p><p>“So, vhen are you going to come speak to me? I see you see me.” A deep rumbling Russian-accented voice asks him. Dean can’t speak, can hardly breathe. He shrugs. “You are, hou do you say, cute? I zink? Милый (milyy). I vant to know you better. You become my friend, да (da), yes?” (Sweet.)</p><p>“Y-You th-think I-I’m c-cute? R-Really? Why would you want to get to know me? I’m just a freshman. I’m nobody,” Dean stumbles through his reply. </p><p>“Oh, you are nobody? никто (nikto)? Zhen, vhy are you in my math class? Is for seniors? Trig is сложно (slozhno). I do not zhink you are никто (nikto),” he leaned closer to Dean locking his stunning blue eyes on the younger boy. “I zhink, maybe, you are особый (osobyy), да (da)?” (No one; Complicated; Special.)</p><p>“Did you just call me an SOB? Listen, insult me all you want, but don’t talk about my mom that way!” Dean quickly starts gathering up his stuff thinking the older boy had come over just to insult him. </p><p>“стоп (stop)! ждать (zhdead)!” He grabs Dean by the sleeve before he can storm off. “Прости (prosti). Sorry. But, I am not insulting your mozher! особый (osobyy), is Russian. I’m not sure of English for zhis. отличный от (atleash net), different? But good. Nice. обожаемый (obozhayemyy).” Castiel’s cheeks seem to get pink a bit as he rubs the back of his neck and looks away. “Can you come sit vith me? My sister, she has better English, to help me, пожалуйста (pozhaluysta), please?” </p><p>“Oh, ok. Um, sure, I guess. That’d be cool,” Dean struggles with the misunderstanding and the attention. Castiel leads him over to their table. </p><p>“Анна, помоги мне, пожалуйста. Он рассердился, когда сказал, что он особенный,” the alpha talks to a pretty redhead with similar blue eyes to his own, but not quite as intense. Her skin is almost the same color as his, too, making the sibling connection seem more obvious. (Anna, help me, please. He got angry when I said he was special.)</p><p>“Вы изо всех сил пытались забрать мальчиков домой из-за рывков. Теперь вы боретесь из-за языка?” She seems to be asking Castiel something and maybe teasing him, but it’s hard to tell. Dean feels like the biggest loser and hopes for the floor to swallow him whole. “Hello, I’m Anna. My brother, Castiel, vasn’t calling you an SOB. He called you special, different, unique. He likes you.” She smiled mischievously. Her accent is not nearly as thick as her brother’s, but she still doesn’t sound American either. (You struggled to take the boys home because of jerks. Now are you fighting for language?)</p><p>“Почему ты сказал ему это? Я не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни! Он даже не подал!” Castiel speaks tersely, his voice going deeper and spoking quickly as he sat across from Anna. “Dean, please, ah, sit. If you vant. Ignore Anna. She is terrible translator today.” (Why did you tell him that? I don't know if he likes guys! He did not even submit!)</p><p>Dean sat next to Anna. The others at the table all nodded at him a bit. Not super friendly, but not rude either. He thought for a little bit before asking, “you did say you thought I was different, but why would you think I’m special?” </p><p>Castiel had returned to drinking his soda and appeared to struggle to swallow when Dean looked at him imploringly. “Черт, твои глаза. (Chert, tvoi glaza.) You are smart, да (da)? Vhy don’t you tell me?” (Damn, your eyes.)</p><p>The boy looked down at his fidgety fingers on the table. “That’s the thing, I’m not special. I’m just a nerdy little loser. You’re, so, like, you know, uh, punk, and Russian, and older, and just, I don’t know, like cool and stuff.” Dean could feel himself blushing all the way to his toes. </p><p>Castiel put his hand under Dean’s chin to lock eyes with him again, a small smirk tipping up one side of his pink lipped mouth. “And you are nerdy, and American, and younger, and amazing.” He winked at the younger boy. “И красивый, шмель. (I krasivyy, shmel'.)” (And beautiful, bumblebee.)</p><p>“Знаешь, еще не созрел, верно?” Anna raised a skeptical eyebrow between the two boys. (You know, not ripe yet, right?)</p><p>“Я знаю. Но это будет омега. Тогда Дин будет моим.” The last word came out almost like a growl as Castiel’s gaze became more predatory. (I know. But he will be omega. Then Dean will be mine.)</p><p>After Dean swallowed the lump that was trying to choke him, he asked, “‘Omegoy?’ Is that like omega? Do you already have an intended mate? I’ve heard of those arranged matings. I don’t think I’d trust my parents to choose my mate. They have terrible taste in music and movies and books. Why would I want somebody else to stick me with what they think I should have? I mean, but I mean if you, if you do have one, then I guess, uh, good, good for you. Hopefully, well, hopefully you’re both, like, both happy or, you know, whatever.” Anna looked at Dean with her eyebrows raised high. Castiel just smiled lopsidedly at his rambling. </p><p>“Может быть, у вас есть точка. Ты ему нравишься. Много. Жаль, что он еще не представил. Он очень милый.” Anna turned to Castiel, “Вам нужно, чтобы я объяснял все эти разглагольствования?” (Maybe you have a point. He likes you. A lot. It is a pity that he has not yet submitted. He is very cute; Do you need me to explain all these rantings?)</p><p>“Нет, спасибо. Я достаточно понимаю,” Castiel said. (No thanks. I understand enough.)</p><p>“Nyet. That’s ‘no,’ right?” Dean asked, trying to understand. </p><p>“Прости (prosti). Sorry. I vill try English. Is difficult. I am not good vith vords. I am good vith Руки (ruki), uh, hands.” He held them up. Dean could see calluses on his long tan fingers. “I make things. Metal, da?” A nod from Anna. “Da. I make metal art. Skul'ptury. Small and large. I make my ser’ga?” He pointed to his lip, eyebrow, and earrings. </p><p>“Piercings?” Dean guessed. </p><p>“Da, is vord. Piercing,” Castiel said the word slowly. “Also, vork on mashiny. I like to take apart, put back togezer. Vhat do you like, books, da?” </p><p>“Da, I-I mean, yeah. Sorry,” God, that was embarrassing. Dean tried again, “I like books. Movies, music, computer games. And I guess, I kinda, I mean, I’m not good at it, really, but like, I like to, like, draw and paint stuff, or whatever. So, are you working on something now?” </p><p>“Draw and paint stuff? Анна, что он имеет в виду?” Castiel tilted his head to one side making his hair wobble as he squinted his eyes at Anna. (Anna, what does he mean?)</p><p>“рисовать вещи. You both need to learn more of the same language,” Anna added dryly. (draw things)</p><p>“Maybe. Or maybe you should be nice to me since I have auto,” Castiel shot back with a raised eyebrow. Anna stuck her tongue out at him and scooted towards the others at the table. They were a motley mixed group, and the other end of the long cafeteria table seemed to be getting a little loud with a game of some sort. “So, you are artiste? Ve both make krasivaya, ah, beautiful vork.” </p><p>“‘Krasivaya’ is beautiful?” He thought for a moment. “You said ‘krasivyy’ earlier when you, uh, when you winked at, at me,” Dean’s eyes widened as he played with the edge of the book he hadn’t put away in his rush. “Were, you, you, were calling, were you calling me, calling m-me b-beautiful?” </p><p>Castiel had the grace to look a little bashful. “Da, you are. Very beautiful. Most beautiful boy I ever see.” He stared at Dean like he was peering into his soul, seeing everything he kept hidden. “I vonder if ve could vork togezher and make someting glubokiy. Chert, prosti. Ah, someting special, da? I vill vork on English. For you. I vant to do, for you, dlya tebya.” </p><p>“You’re really pretty good, I mean, I don’t know any other languages. Unless you count elvish or Klingon.” Castiel’s head tilted and he squinted again even harder. “Uh, don’t worry about it. It’s a, it’s embarrassing. I don’t even know why I said that. Pretend I didn’t.” </p><p>“Vhat is ‘Klingon?’” He used air quotes. It shouldn’t make him seem cuter. It should make him seem lame. But it doesn’t. I’m a goner. </p><p>“It’s a, it’s a, well, it’s a nerdy thing. From a, uh, show. Star Trek? Have you heard of it?” Castiel squinted more, scrunching up his nose, and shook his head. “I didn’t think so. It has a Russian character, Chekhov. Anyway, uh, you said something about working together on a project? ‘Glub-glubok-glubokiy?’” </p><p>Castiel huffed a laugh. “Da, glubokiy. Anna, vhat is?” Anna hadn’t been paying attention but looked back with a nod. “Glubokiy?” </p><p>“I think you mean profound or meaningful. Вы можете быть слишком сильным, брат.” Anna smiled, winked at Dean, and turned away again. (You may be too strong, brother.)</p><p>“Why’d she call you a brat?” Dean tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at Anna’s translation. </p><p>“Is brother. She thinks is funny. Brat in American is mudak, asshole, da? Sister is sestra. Almost same. Suka sounds sugar, da? Is bitch in Russkiy. I call her, seems nice, but is rude. I think is funny. Do you have brother, sister?” </p><p>“I’ve got a brat of a brother,” Dean smiled and made Castiel laugh. “He’s in sixth,” he sees Castiel’s tilt, “uh, sixth grade. Eleven years old, almost four years younger. He’s pretty alright though. Smart. He wants to be a lawyer. Loves arguing. Drives Dad crazy.” </p><p>“Anna is only one year younger. Ve are both seniors, but I am missing kredity, da? From perevod, ah, transfer?” Dean nodded understanding. “Tetka Naomi, say I must go to school, learn Amerikanskiy, easier for job. I vant to take GED, I hear about from friends. Tetka say nyet. She vill vygonyat, ah, chert, prosti. She blok me out?” </p><p>Dean chuckled a little, “‘Blok’ you out? You probably meant throw you out.” </p><p>“Da, throw out. Nyet doma. Nyet yedy. Nyet deneg. Ah, chert, prosti.” </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize. Nyet prosti. You don’t go to school, Tetka Naomi will cut you off. So you go to school. I’m glad.” Dean feels his face get hot again. He interrupted an alpha. But, Castiel’s smiling a little, so he decides to go for it, “I’m glad she’s making you come to school so I can meet you, I mean, I know we, I know we like just met, but you know, it’s been nice. Getting to know you, at least a little.” </p><p>The alpha’s smile has grown, making more of his perfect white teeth show. “I like hearing you speak Russkiy. I vill teach you more. You can teach me more English. I hear more than I can speak. Ve vork togezher learning and dizayn krasivaya art, da? I vant to give you nomer, is ok?” </p><p>“Dizayn krasivaya art? Design beautiful art?” Castiel nods. “Nomer is number? Like phone number?” </p><p>“Da, see you learn easy. Very smart, ochen' umno. Khorosho, good.” The older boy produced a sharpie and journal from his black leather backpack. “Eto moy nomer i domashniy adres.” Dean tilted his head and squinted his eyes, half-joking. “Ah, it’s my nomer, chert, number and address, da?” He says the words slowly in his deep rumbling voice, trying to get them right. </p><p>“Da, khoro-khorosho, good.” Dean smiles and writes his on the bottom half, rips it, and gives it back. “Moy? Mine?” </p><p>“Da, yours, vash. Mine, moy. Good. Ve are very late for trig, do you vant to skip?” </p><p>“What do mean we’re,” he looked around at the empty cafeteria, “late? Oh, crap!” He looked at his watch, it was almost time to go to the next class! “I’ve never skipped! What if Mr. Schmidt goes over new material?” </p><p>“Do not vorry, shmel. I have friend in class. Bal'tazar? He vill have notes. Ve valk to your next class so you can be early, da? Ve go talk in bathrooms to skroyem? I don’t know English.” He tilted his head again. </p><p>“‘Skroyem?’ We’ll talk in the bathrooms to… hide?” Dean tried while he threw everything in his bag, it was an old ratty thing from Good Will.</p><p>“Da! Hide from teachers until kolokol,” Castiel had gathered his stuff and started following Dean. </p><p>“Kolo-kolokol? It sounds like clock, but I think, with context, I think you mean bell. Kolokol is bell, like dring-dring?” Dean quietly imitated the school bell while heading toward his history classroom. </p><p>“Da. Bell, kolokol. Ve hide until bell. English is very slozhno, ah, difficult? So many vords. I don’t like vords.” Castiel seemed a bit dejected. </p><p>“Russkiy seems slozhno to me,” the alpha perked up a bit although Dean knows he probably didn’t pronounce that right. “I like showing people I care, not telling them. Plus, it’s easy to say stuff, but harder to do things for them, like more effort, you know?” </p><p>“Da, govoril den' do vechera, a slushat' nechego.” </p><p>“That sounded interesting. What’s it mean?” </p><p>“Is Russkiy, ah, poslovitsa, ah, proverb? Means words are nechego, ah, nothing?” </p><p>“Well, this is the hall for my next class.” </p><p>Castiel passed Dean and held the door for the boy’s restroom open for him. “Nashe ukrytiye, ah, our hiding place?” The Russian boy waited until Dean got past the door, then rounded on him. Crowding into his personal space. “Can I scent you? I knou you’re not presented yet, but I keep getting, ah, hints of you. It makes me vant more. Pozhaluysta, please.” </p><p>Castiel’s eyes seemed wild and like the most astounding blue he’d ever seen. His body warmth radiated from him making Dean notice how his thin thrift store clothes left him always a little cold. The younger boy thought about stories he’d heard from his dad saying alphas could force an omega into anything. But, Castiel had asked, he wasn’t forcing Dean into anything. The idea of being closer, trying to figure out what the thin small designs on the older boy’s neck looked like so he could draw it later, it appealed to him. After what seemed like an eternity (but was really merely seconds), he nodded. “Da.” </p><p>The alpha launched his face into Dean’s neck. Burying his nose in the place his mating gland would form. The freshman heard himself make some strange noise, almost like a pained whine. “Vy omega. Skoro. Ochen' skoro. Dean. Chert. Prosti.” The older boy pushed against the wall to separate himself from the green-eyed beauty but rolled his body as he did which allowed the barest tease of friction on both their crotches. Castiel took a deep breath before speaking again. “You vill be omega, Dean. Did you knou?” </p><p>“I, I had hoped, well, I had hoped not. But, I kinda, I mean, I’m short, and like, I can, you know, can cook some, better than my dad at least. But, I was, was hoping, I would just be a, you know, a beta, cause I’m kinda smart, or you know, whatever.” </p><p>“Not all omegas are smart, is true. You are special, osobyy. I tell you zhis. Vhen is your fifteen birzday?” The dark-haired boy fiddled with the zipper of his jacket, trying to put distance between them. </p><p>“Not until January 24th, why?” He knew most people presented around their birthday, but the laws for omega’s saw them as more ‘property,’ less ‘people.’ </p><p>“Chert, ah, is soon, maybe too soon,” Castiel looked down like he was trying to calculate something in his head. “Vill your family auction you?” </p><p>“What?!? Why would they auction me?” Dean could feel the anger boiling quickly under his skin. </p><p>“Blyad! Prosti! Is hou Russkiy omegoy meet mates! Hou, how, do zey, they, how could I, ah,” the Russian boy shuffled his feet, bit at his lip ring, and tugged on one of his earrings. “You asked, earlier, you asked, if I have ‘intended mate,’ answer is nyet, but I vant. Tetka Naomi has account for mate, Tetka, she is very rich. Vants me to find good Amerikan omega to mate. You vould be good omega and I vould be good alpha for you.” The school bell rang loud in the tiled quiet of the bathroom. “Ah, please, z-t-think about it? Ask your family vhat zhey plan, da?” The black eyeliner and eyebrow piercings only made the calm entreaty all the sweeter. “Please?” </p><p>“Alright, Castiel, I’ll ask. But, I don’t, I don’t know about any of this. You might be wrong, maybe I’ll be a beta.” Dean opened the door slowly, looking away from the alpha to watch where he was going. The older boy tackled him to the ground in the hall, letting everyone passing by see them together. The pain wasn’t terrible, but Castiel distracted him immediately. </p><p>“Ty budesh' moim, omega,” was growled into his ear while Dean lay on his stomach with the alpha’s hard length pressed insistently against his backside. He could feel his whole body ignite with heat as his pulse raced from his predicament. “YA voz'mu tebya.” The dark-haired boy licked him from shoulder to ear along his neck causing him to shiver from the overwhelming sensations. He could feel the hardness in his own pants as the stronger hips behind him thrust a bit before finally getting up. “Prosti,” he easily lifted the smaller boy back to his feet. “Chert, vy khorosho vyglyadite, vse isportilos'. Sorry, sorry. I’m, ah, blyad, you are, mh, chert, ah, ve talk later, da?” (You will be mine. I'll have you. Damn, you look good, but everything is spoiled.)</p><p>Dean could barely understand what had just happened, but he nodded before the Russian began to walk away. “Dude! What the hell was that?!?” His best friend Charlie, a redhead with ivory skin, was practically shouting at him as she rushed up from the middle of the hall. “I saw the whole thing if you need a witness,” looking at him questioningly she added, “or if you need to gush and freak, that’s cool too.” He tried to turn away from her before she could figure him out anymore, “wait! Is he the senior you were telling me about? You didn’t mention he’s an alpha. Or that he’s the new Russian transfer! Or that he’s clearly a punk! You just asked about dating an older guy! Oh My God! He likes you too, doesn’t he? He figures you’ll be omega soon and be ripe for the picking!” </p><p>“Charlie, can you not broadcast my business to the whole school, please?” Dean finally butts in. </p><p>She looked a little disappointed, but lowered the volume, “you do know that he tackled you, licked you, and humped you in the middle of a crowded hallway, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, but I’m still unpresented. Maybe people’ll think he was trying to, I don’t know, scare me, or somethin,’” Dean and Charlie had made their way into history class together to sit in the back like they liked. </p><p>“Do I need to remind you: senior, alpha, Russian, tattooed, punk? He only needs to look wrong at most people and they would run screaming in wet-your-pants fear. You see the guy and go ‘yes, please!’” She seemed both frustrated and a little proud. </p><p>“What do you want me to tell you, Charles?! I can’t make my brain or my body say ‘ew,’ can you?” He knows he sounds like a whiny little bitch, but can’t seem to stop himself, “I thought you understood, you told me before age is just a number that seems like a big deal now, but won’t in a decade from now.” </p><p>“But you didn’t tell me everything, and you know it, handmaiden!” She eyed him imperiously. </p><p>“So what?!” He shouted, growing indignant. </p><p>“So he could hurt you!” She actually sounded worried. </p><p>Dean thought for a moment, “everyone could hurt somebody, that’s not a reason to avoid this. I like him, he likes me, God only knows why, and he thinks I’ll be omega. Just like you told me when we met. And with that in mind, I have to start figuring out what the hell I’m gonna do about Sammy and my dad and school and life and I could really use my glorious queen to help me!” </p><p>“I concede your point, Dean of Winchester. We will discuss this further at a later time as class is beginning,” she put on her ridiculous queen (aka terrible British) accent to get a chuckle from the green-eyed boy. </p><p>History was it’s normal, boring, white-washed nonsense and then Dean headed for his last and best class of the day, art. It was the only elective he’d allowed himself and the teacher had seen from the first assignment that he didn’t really need instruction, just direction. He said goodbye to Charlie at the end of the hall, with a promise to text later after school. </p><p>Once he got to the art room, he popped in his earbuds and cranked his newly mixed list with everything from Led Zeppelin and Metallica to Harry and the Potters and Panic! at the Disco. Mr. Cain, a tall, deeply tanned man with a curly salt and pepper mop of hair, waved at him as he started setting up his station in the back corner, as usual. He had done all the linework for his project and was now getting into painting it. It was an 18” x 24” canvas and he had gotten the shapes down with pencil yesterday. A man’s silhouette toward the bottom left, crouched, and huge wings that would cover most of the middle. He planned to work on the background today so the foreground couldn’t get messed with too much. </p><p>Happily in his own headspace, thinking about what colors should go where and how much, he lost track of time, as usual. Mr. Cain came and tapped his shoulder. He flinched with a flash of panic at being caught. Quickly pulling out his earbuds, “sorry, Mr. Cain, I keep forgetting to set my alarm.” </p><p>“I understand. It seems today has been busier than usual for you, huh?” Mr. Cain looked him up and down. It reminded him of the way Castiel had eyed him. Like they were hungry and he looked like pie. </p><p>“Uh, what, what, do you, what do you mean?” Dean tried to start cleaning up as he verbally stumbled. </p><p>“Well, you found yourself an alpha and you’re gonna be an omega soon, right?” Mr. Cain never let him get too far away as he moved around. </p><p>“But, I, but, I’m still unpresented. I haven’t gotten a heat yet!” Dean was starting to panic. He knew his father wasn’t going to be happy to have an omega son. He couldn’t catch his breath. His chest hurt when he tried to breathe deeper. </p><p>Mr. Cain came closer, rubbing a hand along Dean’s back, “shh, it’s ok, it’s alright, you’ll go into heat soon, not yet, but soon. Then, you’ll be a good little omega,” Mr. Cain was standing in front of him now, rubbing his back as he held him close. </p><p>“ON MOY. NE VASH!” Dean heard the snarl and the slamming of the classroom door as it flew open. “OTPUSTIT'!” And suddenly Castiel was there, yanking Mr. Cain off of Dean and onto the floor. (HE'S MINE.  NOT YOURS! LET GO!) </p><p>Mr. Cain seemed rattled like he had been in a trance and Castiel’s intervention woke him up again. He shook his head, “Dean, my deepest apologies. I’ll report myself to the administrator immediately.” He got up slowly, keeping his eyes averted from the two teens. </p><p>“Ve vill go vizh jou. Make sure jou do not forget anyting, da? Dean? Jou have everyting?” Castiel’s accent was thicker than ever, but his eyes never left Mr. Cain. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I, yeah, I can, we can, we can g-go.” Dean was so rattled. He couldn’t feel his fingers. </p><p>“Podonok! Move to door slowly. Stay vhere I see,” Castiel put one hand behind himself to feel for Dean, laying a hand on his arm, while he watched Mr. Cain move. Once the teacher was close to the door, but still in his line of sight, he looked at Dean. His features softened along with his voice. “Oh, shmel’, he scared you so much. Can you get your bag?” Dean nodded and bent as little as he could to reach where he’d left his bag out of the way, keeping his arm in the young alpha’s easy grasp. “Khorosho, milaya. Put it on your back. Now, can you valk behind me, or do you vant to be carried?” Dean tried to get behind him and walk as the Russian started to move, but the closer they got to what had been his favorite teacher, the quicker his breaths started to come. “Stop. Dean, get on my back. Khorosho, shmel’.” As they got to the door someone outside opened it up. “Spasibo, Charlie.” He nodded at her as they came out. (Scum (aka slang for fucker)!)</p><p>“Yeah, well, thanks for saving my friend,” Charlie said sounding flustered and snarky at the same time. </p><p>“Da, is no problem. Zhis podonok needed to be stopped. Could you get my bag, please?” Castiel kept his eyes on Mr. Cain, who looked older and sadder than ever before. </p><p>“Dean, you’ll be alright. He won’t be able to mess with you again,” Charlie spoke quietly to him as they moved through the mostly deserted school. </p><p>They got to the admin offices and Mr. Cain asked to see the principal right away and was led through along with his odd entourage with only a few raised brows. </p><p>“Well, hello Mr. Cain! And students! What can I do for all of you today?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills had the sweetest Midwestern accent but could scare the crap out of everybody, especially with her alpha wife being the sheriff. She was blonde and had cream-colored skin with dark brown eyes. </p><p>“I need to report an incident. I was alone with Mr. Winchester in the art room today. And, well, I got a little carried away when I smelt Mr. Krushnic on him,” Mr. Cain doesn’t sound quite as remorseful as he should, but he didn’t lie. </p><p>“Oh! Well, that won’t do! Dean, can we speak with just you, me, and Ms. Bradbury?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills asks. </p><p>“Vhy not vith me?” Castiel demands, still holding Dean’s legs around his waist to keep him steady. </p><p>“Because, Mr. Krushnic, he is scared and just had a run-in with an alpha. He hasn’t presented yet, but with two alphas fighting over him, it might send him into premature heat. Do you want to force him to change early?” Her tone completely shifted, it was quite unsettling even if her ire wasn’t directed your way. </p><p>“Nyet, I never vant to force Dean. Shmel’, you must stand.” Castiel let go of his legs one at a time and didn’t step away until he could tell the younger boy was steady. “I vill take zhe podonok outside vhile you talk.” </p><p>“Watch those words, mister. I know enough Russkiy to be dangerous for you.” Castiel grabbed his bag from Charlie and turned toward Mr. Cain. “Следите за ним, но не делайте ему больно.” The Midwestern accent made the Russian words sound funny, but even through the shock of realizing she knew his mother tongue, Castiel came back with snark. (Watch him, but don't hurt him.)</p><p>“Da, I vatch, but accidents happen, pravil'no?” He was almost through the door when she snapped. </p><p>“Not accidentally!” She huffed through her nose a bit as the door closed. “So, you’re going to be an omega soon, huh? How are you doing with that?” </p><p>Charlie looked at him encouragingly, “go on, tell her.” </p><p>Dean couldn’t look at either of them in the eye. His father had always railed against omegas. Calling them sluts, knot-whores, breeding bitches, only good for alphas to get their dicks wet in. His dad was a beta, but stronger than most alphas he’d seen. His mom had been a beta too. It was unusual that two betas would make an omega, but not unheard of. “I’m scared,” he finally whispered into the quiet room. </p><p>“Anything or anyone, in particular, you’re scared of?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills asked using her softest sweetest voice. </p><p>“I-I-I’m, I’m, w-worried a-about, I’m worried that my, well, my dad’s never really been a fan of omegas, so, I guess, I’m worried he won’t let me help with Sammy anymore.” Dean rubbed the frayed edge of the bottom of his tee-shirt the entire time he was stammering through his explanation. </p><p>“Why do you help with Sammy?” She sounded a little less sweet.</p><p>“He’s, well, he’s my little brother. Everybody helps with their younger siblings. I mean, I have to help more than some maybe, but that’s just cause mom’s, you know, gone.” Dean was getting a bit defensive, this was supposed to be about Mr. Cain messing with him. </p><p>“What do you do to help out?” She almost sounded suspicious. </p><p>“Oh, you know, cook, clean, help him with homework, boring normal stuff. I’m still too young to work, but I try to pick up odd jobs when I can. Sometimes I have to make the grocery money stretch a bit, but I’ve been good at that since fifth grade.”</p><p>“Dean, how often do you do these things?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills had started writing on a yellow legal pad. </p><p>“I cook most nights, unless I found a recipe for stretching food, then you know, leftovers. I gotta keep the house clean almost every day, but that’s just ‘cause I’m a neat freak. Dad likes it better that way though. Sammy doesn’t always need homework help, kid’s so smart. Smarter than I ever was or will be. Why’s any of this stuff matter?” Dean looked over at Charlie. Her eyes were red and she looked sad and angry at the same time. “What?! Everybody’s got chores. I make Sammy take out the garbage and put his own clothes away. I just gotta do a little extra.” </p><p>“Dean, how often does your father leave you in charge?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills asked with a little more of an edge to her voice. </p><p>“Whenever he needs to. He’s gotta work and stuff.” Dean was even more confused and frustrated. </p><p>“And you’re fourteen?” Dean nodded. “How old is Sammy?” </p><p>“He’s eleven, in sixth grade. He won’t be twelve until May. You need to tell me what’s going on with all these questions.” Dean crossed his arms against his chest. </p><p>“One more and then I promise I’ll tell you what’s going to happen.” Dean nodded, once. “Do you have any other family or people you trust in town?” </p><p>“I mean, we used ta see Uncle Bobby all the time, but him and dad got into a fight about somethin’ and we haven’t seen him since. That was a few years ago. So, what’s this all about?” Dean raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Charlie again. </p><p>“Unless your father is home now when we head over, you’ll be coming home with me. You’re being neglected, Dean. I’m also concerned that your father has abused you or will when you present.” Dean scoffed, but before he could say anything she continued, “scoff all you want. It’s already happening. The sheriff and I are registered foster parents and are more than happy to take you and Sammy in until we can figure out a permanent solution.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me how bad it was?! We’re best friends, you idiot!” Charlie launched herself into his lap and squeezed him around the neck. “I thought you were joking most of the time! Everything you say is covered with sarcasm! But it was all true, wasn’t it?” A look of realization crossed her face. “OH MY GOD!” She started tugging at his shirt and undershirt. He tried to fight her, but Mrs. Hanscum-Mills raised an eyebrow at him, knowing she would force the show-and-tell shit storm, he resigned himself to exposure with a sigh and lifted his arms to help take his shirts off. “GODDAMNIT! DEAN!” </p><p>“Ms. Bradbury you need to calm down or step out! Dean, what happened?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills snapped at Charlie, but she gentled her tone for Dean. </p><p>Dean looked down at the bruises on his sides and stomach, “um, I’m just clumsy. I tripped down the stairs with a basket of laundry,” he looked up to see Charlie and Mrs. Hanscum-Mills both looking at him with arms crossed, eyebrows raised and tapping one foot. It was the most bizarre stand-off he’d ever been a part of. “I really did trip and fall down the stairs!” </p><p>“You made what I thought was a joke about not getting the laundry put away fast enough and saying your dad almost killed you a week ago. And you’ve made other comments like that before. ‘My dad’ll kill me if I’m late,’ ‘I can’t come hang out, Dad’d kill me,’ ‘Dad found my cash and stole it,’ do I need to continue?” Charlie sounded so pissed. Dean knew his friend wouldn’t be able to trust him anymore. </p><p>He tried to put his shirt down but was stopped with a look from Mrs. Hanscum-Mills. “I need to document your injuries, Dean. These are not just from taking a tumble down the stairs, and you know it.” </p><p>“Yeah, but-,” Dean was cut off by Charlie. </p><p>“No buts!” She stood out of the way while the pictures were taken and came back to help him fix it all back and give him another hug around his neck. “You know earlier, when you were freaking out about your new Russian beau and what you’d do?” Dean nodded still looking down. “Your queen commands you to take better care of yourself and do what Mrs. Hanscum-Mills wants.” </p><p>Dean smiled a bit from her ridiculous change in voice and finally looked up to see tenderness and concern in her eyes. “Thanks, Charles. Love you too.” He finally returned the hug carefully. “Oh, what time is it?” He looked at his watch. “Crap, Sammy’s waiting for me to walk home!” </p><p>“Hold on. Charlie, are you busy, or could you help me get these boys safely squared away?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills started to quickly gather her own things. </p><p>“Do you really think anything would keep me from helping them? But, what’s gonna happen with Mr. Gropes-a-lot out there?” Charlie grabbed her bag and Dean’s, not letting him have it. </p><p>“Oh, he’ll be reprimanded, fined, and he’ll have to pay for counseling as well as an assistant to prevent him from being alone with the students. It happens more often than I like, but laws don’t protect soon to be omegas the way they should.” They made their way through the hall to find Mr. Cain and Castiel staring at one another in the waiting area. “Mr. Cain, you will be penalized to the fullest extent of the school’s policies and local laws. Failure to comply will result in jail time as well as your termination. Mr. Krushnic, thank you for keeping him here and not causing him bodily harm. You may go home as the situation has changed.” She was all business as she guided Dean and Charlie past the two alphas. </p><p>“Vait!” Castiel jumped up before they got to the main door for the offices. “Can I talk to Dean, please?” He spoke slowly to try to keep his accent under control. </p><p>“That’s up to Mr. Winchester.” She nodded at Dean. </p><p>The younger boy went a little closer to him but kept his eyes down. “Sorry, Castiel. Thanks for saving me. You probably don’t want anything to do with me. I’m too much trouble.” </p><p>Castiel reached out to touch his hands, “but, Dean, I like trouble.” Dean looked up into his burning blue eyes. “I vill alvays save you. Can ve text later? Pozhaluysta? You are still krasivaya, still osobyy. I vant to knou you better. Help you through vhatever troubles you have. Please?” </p><p>Dean couldn’t believe this handsome alpha would want anything to do with him. A garbage nerd. “Are you sure?” Castiel nodded and squeezed his hands. “Alright. Da. We text later.” Smirking at copying Castiel’s accent a little. </p><p>“I call too. Vant to hear more Russkiy from you. Do svidaniya, krasivyy shmel'.” The alpha took one of his hands and kissed the back of it sweetly. (Goodbye beautiful bumblebee.)</p><p>“Do svidaniya, Castiel.” He smiled and could feel his cheeks burn a bit. He turned back toward Charlie and Mrs. Hanscum-Mills. They were both smiling like they’d just seen a kitten do something cute. “Yeah, yeah. I gotta go get Sammy. You can both call me adorable later.” He tried to sound annoyed but wasn’t quite pulling it off. He did manage to snag his own bag back from his favorite redhead. </p><p>“You’re picking up Russian pretty easily. Know any other languages?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills asked, trying to sound innocent as she led them through the quiet school.</p><p>Dean just shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. “He knows Tolkien elvish and Klingon fluently. He’s also picked up some embarrassing things in Spanish.” Charlie butted in. Walking backward ahead of them. </p><p>“Bljatlh ‘e’ ylmev! (Shut up!)” Dean scream whispered at her as she walked in the middle again. </p><p>“See. He just told me to shut up. In Klingon. Prestad? (Is there trouble?)” She raised an eyebrow and side-eyed him. </p><p>“Man cerig? (What are you doing?)” Dean asked back gripping his bag strap as they walked. </p><p>“That’s really impressive for both of you. Have either of you considered learning more real-world languages? It could help you in the job market later.” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills said without sounding too preachy. </p><p>“Dean’s gonna learn Russian pretty quick with Scary McHot-Face chasing after him.” Charlie chuckled at her own joke. </p><p>“Da, but Russkiy is slozhno. And he wants to learn English.” Dean shook his head, smiling. “He calls it Amerikanskiy. He also keeps calling me shmel’, but hasn’t told me what it means.” </p><p>Mrs. Hanscum-Mills looked thoughtful, “He uses it like we would use sweetie or dearest. You do know what krasivaya means, right?” They had reached the parking lot and were headed towards the principal’s car, a little beige Toyota Corolla sedan. </p><p>Dean could feel his face flame again as he twisted his strap around in front of his chest. “Yeah. I, uh, I know. Hey, what’s Tetka?” He was taking the backseat so when Sammy got in, they’d be together. </p><p>“Tetka is aunt. That’s his guardian. He doesn’t technically need one since he’s over eighteen, but he’s here because she pulled strings when their father passed away. He’d been keeping the kids from seeing the mother’s side of the family since she passed away a long time ago. She seems nice enough, if perhaps a little controlling.” She drove to the middle school quickly. </p><p>Sammy was there, waiting in front, already working on homework. His longish brown hair flopping over his warm tan skin. Dean got out to go talk to him. “Heya, Sammy. Uh, sorry, I’m late, but some stuff happened and then more stuff happened, and, well, we’re gonna stay with Mrs. Hanscum-Mills and her wife for a little bit, I guess.” </p><p>The very young boy finished packing up his stuff. “They saw the bruises, huh?” Dean nodded. “I told you people would help us. You always made me promise not to tell ‘cause you were afraid they’d split us up. They aren’t going to, are they?” His hazel eyes were worried. </p><p>“I don’t know. It doesn’t sound like it. She asked about other family in town, and I told her about Uncle Bobby. But, her and her wife are foster parents, or whatever, and she wants to take us in, God only knows why.” Dean put his hands in his pockets to stop himself from biting his nails. </p><p>“Is she gonna let us go home and pack first or not?” </p><p>“Yeah, we’re gonna grab our stuff first. I think the sheriff is gonna meet us there too. In case Dad’s home. So, you ready, Sammy?” Dean hitched his thumb over his shoulder where the car sat idling. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m ready. And Dean?” Sammy grabbed his brother’s arm before he turned away. “It’s Sam, ok?” </p><p>With all the changes today’s brought, this one was easy. “Ok, Sam. I’ll try. But, I am still your big brother and you’re still a little twerp.” Dean smirked and chuckled as he raced his brother back to the car. </p><p>“Jerk!” Sam slammed into the backdoor since he was running full out to try and catch up to Dean. “Hello, Mrs. Hanscum-Mills. Hey, Charlie. Thanks for finally seeing through his crap.” </p><p>“If it weren’t for an incident at school, I wouldn’t have.” From Sam’s raised eyebrows, she knew Dean hadn’t filled him in. “Really, Dean? You didn’t tell him the whole story? He needs to know.” </p><p>“I told him what he needs to know! He already worries too much about me. He’s just a kid. Leave him out of this.” Dean was getting pissed as they drove toward the Winchester’s house. </p><p>“Dean, he really should know the full extent of the situation. How much have you kept hidden from him?” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills asked glancing into the rearview mirror. </p><p>“I know Dad beats him up sometimes. He always just says it was his own fault. He sends me out of the house a lot when Dad gets home plastered. Thankfully, I have really awesome friends that let me spend the night. I also know he does more than he should around the house, but he won’t let me help too much.” Sam and Dean were glaring daggers at each other. Both had their arms crossed and leaning away from each other as much as the car allowed. </p><p>“Well, we can talk more about it when we get to my house. For now, we’re here to get anything you think you’ll need over the next two weeks. Clothes, books, toiletries, any valuables, anything. Charlie, you stay with Dean, don’t let him leave a note of any kind for Mr. Winchester. He needs to be kept in the dark. And no doors closed unless it’s for the restroom.” Mrs. Hanscum-Mills parked in the street behind the sheriff’s patrol car. “Hi, hun!” She called as she got out. </p><p>Sheriff Mills, a woman with light golden skin and dark hair but bright hazel eyes, stood in front of the door and waved smiling as her wife came up. The pair give each other pecks on the cheek. “Hi, guys and gal. I’m Sheriff Jody Mills, but since we’re gonna be getting cozy, just call me Jody. And you’ve all met my wife, Donna, already.” They were an alpha-beta pair and looked happy to have one another near, even if the situation was less than ideal. </p><p>“Oh, yes, please call me Donna now that we’re off school property. Dean, could you let us all in, please?” Donna seemed relieved now that she had another adult around. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Excuse me.” Dean unlocked the door quickly, hoping his dad hadn’t been home since he’d cleaned the house this morning before school. Walking in to see everything still spotless, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on in everybody. We’ll get our stuff packed as fast as we can.” </p><p>“Dean, why’d you sigh before we walked in?” Charlie squinted at him in suspicion. </p><p>“He was worried Dad might’ve come and trashed everything between this morning and now. It happens a lot,” Sam chimed in before Dean could say anything. </p><p>“Will everybody stop treating me like I’m the world’s worst person, please?” Dean meant to sound angry, but it came out more desperate than anything. </p><p>“You’re only the worst to yourself,” Sam added before bounding up the stairs with <br/>Donna following him. </p><p>“He’s got a point, you know,” Charlie started pulling Dean up the stairs to help him get started. Jody just started walking around taking everything in. </p><p>Dean grumbled as he climbed the stairs, knowing she was probably right. Sam had started in the bathroom, so their room was empty. He grabbed his duffel bag from under the bed and began to shove everything he owned inside. Once he was done, it was only half full, even with his dirty clothes. He headed downstairs again with Charlie shaking her head behind him. He grabbed all the pictures off the mantle. They were all from before his mom, Mary, had died. He had other pictures of Sammy and himself, but those were all safe on his phone. It was the one expense he always made sure to pay so that both boys could reach each other no matter what. </p><p>Jody and Charlie both eyed him as he shoved the pictures in with his other stuff. “What? I’m done! I got everything and I didn’t try to leave a note,” Dean huffs as he plops on the couch with his bag across his lap. </p><p>“I’m sorry we have to disrupt your normal routine, but you do get that this is important, right?” Jody crossed her arms over her chest as she raised one eyebrow. </p><p>“I know I probably shouldn’t have bruises from my dad, but I don’t see what the big deal is. I screwed up, I got punished. It won’t happen again. I’ll do better next time,” Dean tried to explain. </p><p>“And how long have punishments been leaving bruises?” Jody asked with a skeptical brow raised. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Dean scoffs. “Since forever. That’s how it works.” </p><p>“Does Sam get punishments?” She rapid-fire asked as soon as he paused. </p><p>“No. God, no. I’m the responsible one. He’s just a kid.” Dean feels sick just thinking about Sam going through any of what he’s had to deal with. </p><p>“You’re a kid too, Dean,” Charlie says gently, coming to sit with him on the couch. </p><p>“Dean’s never been a kid. Not really. Trying to get him to play with me was always a struggle,” Sam had come down without Dean realizing. </p><p>“We play,” Dean says indignantly. </p><p>“We played the ‘quiet game’ when Dad was passed out drunk on the couch. We played ‘clean house’ when he had wrecked it again. When was the last time you did something fun just for you?” Sam asked coming around with his own duffel bag full to bursting. “Why do you have so little? Because you give me everything. Your bag’s only half full because when we need clothes, you make sure I have everything I want and only get yourself the bare minimum,” Sam had tears in his eyes as he raised his voice at Dean. “I’m sorry something bad happened at school, but I’m happy that we’re finally gonna be safe from the drunk asshole that helped create us!” </p><p>Dean had had enough, he stood up and walked away from Sam, “Sheriff Mills can I ride with you? I don’t want to be around him right now.” </p><p>“Charlie will have to be with you in the back of the cruiser, is that all right?” Jody looked at them both. They both nodded and walked out of the house relying on Sam to lock up. Jody jogged ahead of them to retrieve their school bags from Donna’s car. She popped the trunk on the cruiser and put them in, leaving it open for Dean’s duffle. “Watch your head, sorry, force of habit,” she had led them to the door and began to put them in the back. </p><p>Charlie pulled Dean as close as the seatbelts allowed as Jody drove them to her house. He leaned in and let her hold him. He was going to be an omega. An alpha was interested in him. An alpha teacher had hugged him in a more than friendly way. He wasn’t allowed to go home and process any of it his own way. He just wanted to cook or clean or draw or paint or break something, but he couldn’t. He was stuck on whatever path this was headed towards. He wouldn’t let Sammy be taken away from him. He didn’t like the little asshole right now, but he loved him. More than he cared about anything else in the world. He wanted Sammy to be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone was carrying him princess style. He jerked his body, trying to get away, but they held tight, “Dean! You’re ok!” It was Jody. “You fell asleep. We tried to wake you up. I’ll put you down if you think you can walk?” Dean nodded. </p>
<p>“Sorry. I guess I was tired from today,” Dean looked around and saw they were walking up to a split level bungalow, she had parked her cruiser in the driveway to the lower leveled garage. Stairs in the garage next to Donna’s Corolla lead up to the house. They went through the mudroom, into the kitchen, which was open to the dining room and living room beyond that. Around the corner that separated the kitchen from living, a short hallway with a half-bath on the left met another hallway with four regular doors and a small set of double doors. The double doors were the linen closet. Jody pointed out the master suite on the far right end, Sam’s room near the middle with the door closed and voices behind it, a full bathroom behind the next door, and his room on the far left. “So, we each get our own room?” </p>
<p>“Of course. We’ve always tried to give some space between our foster siblings. It can help the transition more than limiting them to only being together can,” Jody answered as he took in his temporary room. There was a bed with a nightstand underneath a set of windows. A built-in desk with bookshelves above it and a straight-backed chair below it and a closet on one side. They also had a short wide six drawer dresser next to the door with his duffle bag and school bag on it. The furniture was all a warm light brown and the bed was made up with a green quilt and white sheets. Very simple, but clean and welcoming, especially with the light robin’s egg blue on the walls. Jody went to open the closet and pulled out a bag from the top shelf. “This has a few essentials that you might want. Toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant, you know, stuff that’s nice to have extra. There’s more if you want them. I’m gonna go check on Donna and Sam. Charlie might be in here in a minute. Speak of the little devil,” she nodded to behind him. </p>
<p>“Dean, how do you like your new digs?” She seemed excited for him and plopped herself on his new bed. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you guys some privacy. Would you like Donna to come in and talk to you as well?” Jody asked from the doorway. </p>
<p>“When can I have some alone time to process?” Dean asked with as little whine as he could muster. </p>
<p>“When we feel you aren’t in any danger to yourself. Sam told us quite a bit. We want you to be comfortable, but your safety comes first,” Jody’s alpha voice came out a bit at the end. </p>
<p>“Sorry, ma’am,” Dean squeaked. </p>
<p>“Charlie’s decided to spend the night no matter what you think. We have an air mattress we’ll be setting her up on for the night. Get unpacked and we’ll get dinner goin’, the rest can wait ‘til tomorrow,” Jody shut the door as she walked out. </p>
<p>“So, why’re you deemed my suicide watch captain?” Dean asked as he shuffled to start unpacking his meager possessions. </p>
<p>“Most qualified and volunteered. Sam would piss you off more right now. Donna and Jody don’t want to scare you by being alone with an adult after Mr. Grabby-Alpha this afternoon. Plus, I’m a year older than you and only into chicks. Penises are gross.” She stayed on the bed and hung her head off the edge to watch him moving around. “So, do you want to talk about the upheaval in your life some more?” </p>
<p>“You mean, do I want more chick-flick moments about the shit-show I’m currently playing the lead role in? No, thanks.” Dean finished hanging shirts and folding pants and finding a decent place for everything quickly, and since Charlie was sprawled across the bed, opted to sit in the desk chair backward to talk to her. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m guessing school is canceled for you tomorrow. I’ll probably get a pass too.” Charlie flipped back onto her stomach and put her head on her hands. “We could talk about Hottie McRussian?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. </p>
<p>“You do know his name, right?” He felt heat rush through him thinking about Castiel. “Oh! I’m supposed to text him.” He dug through his bag on the desk. “He texted me already.” He could feel a smile taking over his face. </p>
<p>“What’s he say?” Charlie bounced up onto her knees. </p>
<p>“Here, I can’t look, you do it,” Dean thrust the phone into her hands. </p>
<p>“Dean, this is Castiel. From school. Text me when you can. Are you ok? I went by your house and saw police car. Are you home? I saw you get in police car! Are you arrested?!?” Charlie’s Russian accent was terrible. “I’m calling him and putting it on speakerphone!” </p>
<p>“No! Charlie!” It was already too late, it barely rang before the connection was picked up. </p>
<p>“Dean? Charlie? Are you ok?!” Castiel could be heard through the little speaker on the phone. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Castiel. Charlie’s here too. We just got to Mrs. Hanscum-Mills house a little bit ago. Mrs. Mills is the sheriff, but I’m not arrested,” Dean spoke quickly to calm the other boy down. </p>
<p>“Khorosho! Shmel’, I vas vorrying about you,” Castiel spoke lowly. </p>
<p>“Hey, Castiel, best friend here! What’s with you calling Dean shmel?” Charlie butted in. </p>
<p>“Charlie! Stop!” Dean tried to take the phone from her. “You don’t have to answer anything you don’t want to!” He shouted as the two struggled. </p>
<p>Castiel was chuckling at their antics. “Shmel’ is bumblebee. He is small and cute like bee. I vant to keep bees someday. Tetka is allergic. But, one day I vill live vith bees and make honey.” </p>
<p>“Aww! That’s so cute!” Charlie gushed. “Dean’s blushing right now. He keeps trying to take the phone from me, but I won’t let him.” </p>
<p>“Sevig thû úan (you smell like a monster)!” Dean said defeatedly. </p>
<p>“Av-'osto (don’t be afraid),” Charlie told him with more kindness than mischief in her eyes. </p>
<p>“That vas not Amerikan, vas that ‘Klingon’ or Elvis?” Castiel’s accent was better when he spoke slowly. </p>
<p>“Elvis? Oh! You mean elvish, with a -sh, and yeah, that was elvish, created by Tolkien, loved and learned by nerds internationally. Nerds unite!” Charlie looked over at Dean back on the chair. “I can’t believe you told him you know Elvish and Klingon! You didn’t even tell me you learned it until I insulted you in each of them!” </p>
<p>“I do not think he intended to be telling me. He seemed zastenchivyy, ah, vhat is vord?” </p>
<p>“Flustered? Embarrassed? Shy?” </p>
<p>“Da, is vord! Shy. He turned pink on cheeks and ears. Is very beautiful. I like,” Castiel hummed a bit. “Vill Dean be back at school tomorrow?” </p>
<p>“Why do you want to know?” Charlie smiled but spoke a little harshly. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell her Castiel! I’m probably not going to be in class for a little while,” Dean butted in. </p>
<p>“Your friend is worried about you.” He actually got a ‘w’ sound out. “I am worried about you. I do not knou vhat happened except for the podonok touching jou.” Castiel started growling and reverting to his Russian accent. </p>
<p>“Calm down, alpha boy! I will hang up on you!” Charlie snapped at him a bit. “Dean’s got other problems that were discovered today.” </p>
<p>“This is why I told you I was too much trouble. I’m probably gonna have to live somewhere else, hopefully, we’ll stay in town though,” he sat close to Charlie on the bed so he wouldn’t need to shout. </p>
<p>“I think, you vou-would be v-worth lots of trouble,” Castiel was trying hard to sound more American with his English. “Can I fix problems? You tell me what they are, we work on fix, da?” </p>
<p>“It’s kind of a family problem. I don’t know how to start telling what they are,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. </p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s ready to talk about it yet, Castiel. Let’s just say he wasn’t safe at home,” Charlie looked at Dean for approval. </p>
<p>“Yeah, home wasn’t safe,” Dean agreed. </p>
<p>“You are safe now?” Castiel asked with worry in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Charlie’s keepin’ an eye on me and Jody and Donna seem nice. Sam’s probably happier than anybody,” he huffed a bit of a laugh, “probably excited to not have his brother hovering over him like a mother hen.” </p>
<p>“You know he loves you. I think he got upset because you kept him in the dark for so long, even though he’s not stupid. He knows you’ve had it rough,” Charlie wrapped an arm around him and kept the phone in her other hand. </p>
<p>“Charlie, you are very good friend for Dean. He is not nice to himself, I think. Dean, I know you are good big brother for Sam. Family can make us say and do stupid things.” Castiel sounded sad and Dean wondered what life had been like for the Russian boy and what it was like now. </p>
<p>A knock on the door stopped them from continuing. “Dean, Charlie, dinner’s ready,” Donna said through the door. </p>
<p>“Do svidaniya, Castiel. We can talk tomorrow, maybe,” Dean said as he got up. </p>
<p>“Dinner’s ready over here, Russkiy boy. I’ll text you from my own phone later so we can dish about Dean behind his back.” Dean glared at her. “Ok! We won’t dish, but we will talk. We’ll be friends too! But no tackling me! Boys are gross.” </p>
<p>“Do svidaniya, Dean. Goodbye, Charlie. Please, keep him safe.” Castiel seemed resigned, but then he growled a little, “On moy.” Then he hung up. </p>
<p>“Sheesh! You’ve got quite the growly alpha, don’t you?” Charlie asked as she walked with Dean to the dining room. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any alpha,” Dean growled a little himself. </p>
<p>“Calm down. I’m just busting your chops. You haven’t presented yet. And he hasn’t claimed you. I’m just saying. He wants you. Do you know what he said at the end there?” Charlie asked as they sat down with everybody else. </p>
<p>Dean mumbled so Donna asked, “what’s that, Dean?” </p>
<p>“Nothing,” Dean tried to cover. </p>
<p>“We were talking to Castiel, you know the alpha boy that helped Dean out today? And he said something at the end that I’m pretty sure was Russian, and I was asking Dean-Bean here if he knew what it meant?” Charlie went on seeing that Dean’s ears were a brilliant red and he wouldn’t look up from his plate, “something like ‘on muy’ or ‘on moy’?” </p>
<p>“On moy’ means ‘he’s mine.’ Dean, you knew that didn't you?” Dean nodded, still too petrified to look up. “Dean, it’s ok if you like him. But, you should be careful. Your first heat’s gonna be here soon, and young alphas aren’t in control as much as older ones. Plus, Castiel is a particularly strong alpha, even I can smell his more extreme moods,” Donna reached out to pat his hand. </p>
<p>“I thought first heat’s come near your fifteenth birthday? Mine’s still months away,” the plate was filled with chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. </p>
<p>“But, teenagers under stress or being courted by older partners will present early. I’d say you have less than a month before it happens,” Jody spoke calmly and with authority. “This Castiel boy, did he scent you today?” </p>
<p>Dean’s eyes snapped up to hers, “how did you know?” </p>
<p>“He also tackled him and licked his neck, it was gross,” Charlie added. </p>
<p>“Really? No wonder Mr. Cain tried to come after you. He felt challenged. Although, he’s old enough that he should have controlled himself,” Donna seemed to be thinking aloud. </p>
<p>“A teacher came after you after an older student attacked you! Jesus, Dean!” Sam griped. </p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for any of that. I only said yes to Castiel scenting me!” Dean tried to defend himself. </p>
<p>“I think, Mr. Cain behaved somewhat intentionally,” Jody speculated, stopping any more argument. “I can smell the alpha boy, the alpha man, but under both, I smell pain. Almost-omega in pain. I doubt the boy smelt it. Mr. Cain would have. Donna, what kind of teacher is he?” </p>
<p>“He’s the art teacher,” Donna responded. </p>
<p>“Dean’s really talented with drawing and painting. He told me he took the class so he’d have an excuse to do it,” Charlie volunteered. </p>
<p>“Dad would get mad at him when he drew. He couldn’t leave any of his work out, not even for a second,” Sam added. </p>
<p>“He said it wasn’t right for a man to like drawing, said it was for sissies,” Dean went back to talking to his dinner. </p>
<p>“First of all, most famous artists are men. Second, I’ll bet Mr. Cain let you do whatever you wanted during class time, didn’t he? As long as you were creating something?” Donna asked kindly. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I come in and turn on my music unless I need help or direction. He’s always been real cool like that,” Dean replied. </p>
<p>“So, you’re there with hints of soon-to-be omega and hints of somebody-likes-me alpha, painting, and feeling content when everyone else leaves, letting yours be the only smell in the room. Then, you moved wrong for your injuries or something, didn’t you?” Jody was one hell of a good sheriff.</p>
<p>“When, when he tapped my, my shoulder, I flinched. It, uh, hurt, then he started eyeing me, and, uh, I kinda, started panicking,” Dean could feel his sides start to hurt again as he couldn’t get a deep enough breath. </p>
<p>“Dean?” He was too far away. “Oh, sugar! He’s having a panic attack. Sam. Get on his lap and push his face into your neck. Be careful of his sides and chest!” Donna ordered him around with ease. “Dean? Breathe, Dean. Not too deep. That’s it, just calm down, shh. It’s alright. You’re safe. Sam’s safe. Charlie’s safe. It’s all ok.” Donna was next to him rubbing his back in soothing circles. </p>
<p>Sam just tried to keep from panicking himself. He’d never seen this happen before. Dean was always a little twitchy around their dad, but he’d never lost it like this. “Dean, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I was just worried about you. You’re my big brother. I care about you. I need you around.” </p>
<p>Dean eventually started to breathe normally again, “no chick-flick moments, twerp.” </p>
<p>“Whatever, jerk,” Sam smiled with watery eyes as he hugged his brother, then pushed off of him. “Can you not scare the crap out of everybody long enough to eat dinner?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll try, Sammy.” </p>
<p>“It’s Sam.” </p>
<p>“Whatever,” Dean looked around, shook his head, and everybody went to their own seats, and started eating. “Sorry, about that. I usually have more time alone to process things when it gets tough.” </p>
<p>“We’re sorry we didn’t allow you that time. We’ll try to work with you, but you’ll need to open up to us, ok?” Donna offered. </p>
<p>“I can try. I usually cook or clean or draw, depends on what’s going on,” Dean said taking bites on each pause. </p>
<p>“That’s Dean code for depends on who’s around. He cooks when Dad’s home, but sleeping. Cleans when Dad’s awake drinking. Draws when Dad’s out,” Sam blabbed. </p>
<p>“Can you not tell everybody my business, please?” Dean squeezed his fork tightly. </p>
<p>“We’re not everybody, though. We care about you, Dean. And Sam. Telling us how to help you can’t make this harder. We won’t use the information against you, how could we?” Charlie asked imploringly. </p>
<p>“It’s ok to not want to tell us everything. Sam, you’re not helping when you force confrontation on him. Charlie’s right, though. We couldn’t, wouldn’t, use anything against you,” Jody addressed each of them. “Why don’t we talk about something lighter while we eat?” </p>
<p>“So get this, Scotland’s mascot, like their national animal, is the unicorn,” Sam smirked. </p>
<p>“No way! That’s badass! Go Scotland. I wonder if any other country has anything cooler, like a dragon!” Charlie bounced in her seat a bit in excitement. </p>
<p>“Charlie, unicorns and dragons aren’t real, you know that, right?” Dean asked teasingly. </p>
<p>“Just because you haven’t seen them, doesn’t mean they aren’t real!” Charlie almost looked indignant, but one corner of her mouth was twitching. She couldn’t hold the straight face anymore and started giggling, making everyone else join in laughing. </p>
<p>“Hey, Jody,” Sam smiled and glanced at Dean knowingly, “what do you get when you cross a snowman and a vampire?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, a snowpire? Vampman?” Jody smirked. </p>
<p>“Nah, frostbite!” Everyone groaned and started chuckling happily again. </p>
<p>“Oh! I got one! Who built King Arthur’s table?” Dean said, joining in the fun. Everybody shook their heads. “Sir Cumference!” More groans and laughter all around. </p>
<p>Even through the almost panic attack and the jokes, everyone’s finished eating most of their food and the rolls that had been left in the middle of the table. “Anybody want seconds? Did you all get enough?” Donna asked looking at each of their plates. “Dean, did you not like it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I did. I just couldn’t eat that much,” Dean pushed his food around a bit. </p>
<p>“He doesn’t eat a lot, ma’am.” Sam glanced at Dean seeing his glare, he raised his hands in surrender. “What? You don’t! You never have.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll just leave the leftover in the fridge if you get hungry later.” Donna smiled sweetly and patted Dean’s hand. “All of you are excused from school tomorrow, but I think we should all try to get ready for bed since it’s been a bit of day, huh?” </p>
<p>“Charlie, can you help me with setting up your air mattress? And Sam can have the bathroom first, but try to keep it tidy, please? Dean, would you help Donna clear the table?” Jody directed them all kindly. </p>
<p>Dean and Donna began to gather the plates and cups to head to the kitchen in companionable quiet. They put their loads down on the counter next to the sink. “Do you want to wash or dry?” The blonde woman asked the teen. </p>
<p>“I’d rather wash, if it’s alright?” Dean said a little unsure, he could see their dishwasher but didn’t want to seem rude and ask about it. </p>
<p>“Of course! We’d usually use the dishwasher, but with extra people in the house, this gives everyone more time to finish in other places. Plus, you said cleaning helps you calm down, right?” She smiled toothily like she had aced a test. “If you want to talk, you can, but you don’t have to. Just us cleaning. Okie dokie?” </p>
<p>Dean nodded and was handed dish soap and a scrub brush. Donna took his plate aside and scooped all his leftovers into a plastic container, putting it in the fridge where he could see. It had been really good food. Better than most of the stuff he made. He’d only been able to eat about half of it. Sam and Charlie had both finished everything, Sam even grabbed three rolls to help wipe his plate clean. He finished scrubbing all the food off and began going over each dish and utensil with the soapy brush. </p>
<p>Donna brought over the pots and pans that had been used to cook it all, seeing that Dean was lost in thought, but no longer quite as distressed. Sam started to come in to have Dean take his turn. Donna stopped him before he could disrupt the peace that had settled over his brother. “Let Charlie go next,” she whispered to him. </p>
<p>Eventually, all the dishes were clean, but Dean noticed some sanitizing wipes under the sink when he put the dish soap away. He used them to wipe down all the counters and the stovetop. He washed his hands to get the chemicals off and while he was drying noticed the broom between the refrigerator and the pantry. Once the kitchen was swept, he took a deep breath, which was still sore, but he felt a bit better. </p>
<p>“You really do enjoy cleaning, don’cha? Your turn for the bathroom, everybody else is done,” Donna had been sitting at the bar, staying out of his way, just watching him. </p>
<p>“Nothing wrong with keeping things clean. Dad said I needed to do it since I was oldest,” Dean kept back some of the other things he’d said. Sissies do the housework. You know you’re a sissy, don’t you? Gonna be a slut, too! “I’ll, uh, I’ll just go wash then.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for doing such a good job cleaning. I know it helps you, but it’s nice to have a clean kitchen,” Donna said sincerely. </p>
<p>Dean smiled tightly, nodding, as he backed away from the kind woman. He rushed through his nightly routine. Brushed teeth, toilet used, scrubbed his body, dried, dressed in threadbare sweatpants, and two thin shirts. He could hear the tv in the living room spitting out canned laughter and no lights on in the bedrooms, so he went to figure out what was going on. </p>
<p>Donna and Jody sat close together on the couch. Sam had draped himself across an oversized chair and Charlie was sitting cross-legged on the loveseat. Some sitcom was on that he’d never been interested in. He wavered near the hallway, not sure if he should join them or if he even wanted to. Jody solved his dilemma, “Dean, you can join us, but if you don’t want to that’s fine too. You’re safe here. I just ask you to leave your door unlocked until we know we can trust you. And if you want to talk, we’re here.” She looked him in the eyes as she spoke, trying to convey her earnestness. </p>
<p>“Uh, thanks, for, uh, you know, everything. I think, I mean, I’d like to, uh, draw, alone, for a little, if that’s, you know, alright?” Dean rubbed his finger back and forth along the bottom edge of his shirt as he spoke. “I’ll leave the door open, but I kinda wanna, listen to my music while I, you know, do that?” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a fine idea,” Donna said, while Jody just nodded. </p>
<p>Dean smiled tightly again as he backed away. The young boy put his earbuds in and continued his playlist from where he’d left off earlier. He grabbed his sketchbook from his bag and started drawing what he could remember of Castiel’s tattoos. He’d yet to get a good look at what was on his arms because the older boy wore his jacket frequently, but he’d gotten to look at his neck for a while today. His drawing quickly turned from the tattoos to the boy himself. His strong jaw, stubbled with dark hair. His soft looking lips, a ring on the left. His eyes squinted in confusion or frustration. His thick dark eyebrows with two piercings on the right, one on the left. His crazy hair, he drew how he thinks it would look freshly washed, dark and wild. He couldn’t quite remember just how many piercings he had in his left ear, but his right had at least four including an industrial piercing and both ears had stretched lobes. He started to try adding his leather jacket but quickly ran out of the room. </p>
<p>He flipped to another page and began drawing a full body sketch of the alpha boy. His big combat boots. Muscular and plaid covered legs. Slim waist with hands shoved into his jacket. His profile as he looked at something far away. Dean kept his hair the way it had been today, mohawked straight up from forehead to neck. He put in as much detail as the size would allow. Dean startled and almost fell out of his chair when Sam tapped on his shoulder. “Crap! Jesus, Sammy!” </p>
<p>“Sorry, Dean! I just wanted to come say goodnight,” Sam shrugged. He looked at Dean’s work. “Is this the guy you like?” His tone seemed innocent enough. </p>
<p>“Maybe? Why?” Dean was always suspicious when his little brother wanted information. </p>
<p>“No reason. Just curious. He has quite a distinct look, huh?” Sam asked. </p>
<p>“Maybe I just drew him that way?” Dean hedged. </p>
<p>“Hey, remember that guy at Goodwill? Him and his girlfriend both had clothes like this, and I was kinda poking fun at them with you, and you, like, got mad, or whatever?” Sam huffed a laugh. </p>
<p>“What’s your point?” Dean refused to rise to the bait. </p>
<p>“I was just wondering, if maybe, you, like, are into punks, or something?” Sam asked almost nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Does it matter?” He scoffed. </p>
<p>“No, of course not. Sorry,” Sam finally looked a little ashamed. “Is that a look you’re thinking of trying, you know, for yourself?” </p>
<p>“Second verse, same as the first, Sam. It doesn’t matter. We can’t afford clothes like this anyway, much less tattoos. Plus, I would look stupider than I do normally,” Dean deflected. </p>
<p>“Well, whatever, I guess. Just, I don’t know, I guess, I just want you to know, I think you’re pretty alright and it doesn’t matter to me that you’re gonna be an omega, you’re still my big brother,” he ran his hand through his hair and clapped Dean on the shoulder, standing up to leave. Charlie came in and sat on her air mattress as he said, “Goodnight, jerk.” </p>
<p>“Night, Sam,” Dean said quietly, taking in Sam’s words. “Hey, Charlie. Guess it’s time to head to bed.” He turned back to the desk to put away his pencils and sketchbook. </p>
<p>“Can I see?” Charlie had gotten up and tried to look over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s not anything special,” Dean huffed but showed her. </p>
<p>“This isn’t special? But it looks just like him. It’s really good, Dean.” Charlie looked at him oddly, “you’ve never really let me see a lot of your work before. Can I see more?” </p>
<p>“If you want. It’s just sketches and junk,” Dean shrugged and moved to his bed, away from Charlie’s invasion. </p>
<p>She turned the page and let out a soft ‘oh’ and smiled at him, but turned more pages, slowly, taking in each drawing. “Dean. Dean-bean,” she had a worried expression and sat on the bed near his hip. “Is this your dad?” </p>
<p>The page was covered with flames, smoke, and a gruesome version of John Winchester with claws, horns, and sharp teeth. “You know it’s not what he looks like,” Dean dodged and went to turn away, but was stopped by her small hand on his side. </p>
<p>“And I don’t wear a crown and Sam doesn’t have as many muscles as you gave him in the drawing you did. This is how you see us. I’m so sorry you’ve been hurt by your father. I feel like the worst friend in the world for not noticing how badly you were hurting. And I think the fact that you drew Castiel exactly as he is says quite a bit.” She kept going through the book but stayed next to him. “Oh!” She turned the page quickly. </p>
<p>“What?” He sat up on his elbows and grabbed the book from her. He flipped to the other page again. “Oh! Geez! I’m sorry! Oh God! Please just pretend you didn’t see that!” </p>
<p>“Brain bleach has yet to be invented! I never wanted to see you like that. Do you have something funny drawn to help me try to forget?” Charlie begged. </p>
<p>“Yeah, here.” He flipped through to a goofy caricature of Sam and away from a picture of his nude body he hadn’t meant anyone to ever see. “Sorry again. I needed to practice body parts.” </p>
<p>“Just don’t talk about it. This is funny. Do you have any others like this?” She looked at the drawing, not meeting his eyes. He showed her all his caricatures. He had made one for each of his teachers and his friends. She laughed at her own. She was wearing a crown and wizard robes, holding a laptop and sitting on a twenty-sided die. “That’s awesome! I love it!” </p>
<p>“Really?” Dean looked skeptically from her to his drawing. “It’s just a doodle.” </p>
<p>“But it’s amazeballs!” She argued. </p>
<p>“If you like it that much, you can have it. I mean, it’s just sitting in there. You can consider it partial payment for everything you’ve done to help me and Sammy today.” He carefully separated the page from the book along the perforated edge. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Dean,” she went to her backpack and put it in a school folder to keep it from getting wrinkled. “You ready for bed?” He nodded and she turned the light out. He waited for her to settle and turned off the lamp. “Night, Dean-bean.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Charles.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel was pinning him down. He whimpered knowing it could be better. He wanted more, but he didn’t know what. “On moy, Dean. Krasivaya omegoy.” The alpha’s deep voice rumbled in his ear. Dean felt hot all over. He whined in his throat. Castiel ran his nose along the side of his throat and Dean rubbed his little hard cock up against the bed he was laying on. “Da, khorosho omegoy. Ve vill be togezer soon. Moy omega. Milaya. Osobyy. Vant jou.” The older boy pushed his long, thick length up against Dean’s backside. The younger boy let out a soft moan and thrust up and ground back down. </p><p>“Dean!” Someone shouted. “Dean. You need to wake up,” someone was shaking him. It was Donna. “You’re gonna send yourself into heat even earlier if you keep that up.” </p><p>That finally snapped him out of his daze. “Oh god! I’m sorry!” </p><p>“It’s ok. I just didn’t think you’d want to open that can of worms quite yet,” she smiled tightly. “Go ahead and get changed before you come get breakfast though, alrighty?” </p><p>“Thanks, Donna. Sorry again,” Dean felt awful. He sat up in bed after she left just thinking about the dream. He knew omegas were supposed to take an alpha’s knot, <br/>but he didn’t understand how two males mated. He had avoided any of the classes that went into reproduction. He only knew omegas and female betas carried pups, all alphas had knots, and beta males could get people pregnant. He decided to figure out what being a male omega would mean from somebody that wasn’t his father. But first, breakfast with his temporary family. </p><p>“Mornin’ Dean,” Sam said cheerfully once Dean came out to the dining area. “They have fresh fruit! Donna your pancakes are almost as good as Dean’s,” he added to the blonde woman. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘almost as good’?” Donna asked with a serious voice, but a smirk on her face. </p><p>“I add a little cinnamon to the batter usually. I’ve also been known to throw chocolate chips or frozen blueberries in. Depends on what I can get on sale or clearance,” Dean said as he made his plate. Getting a little bit of everything, but still not really filling his plate. </p><p>“Dean, get as much as you want. Everybody else has already eaten, some of us even going for seconds as well,” Jody raised an eyebrow at Sam accusingly. </p><p>“This is plenty, thanks. Somebody else can have more if you guys want to finish it off,” Dean sat at the table next to Sam. </p><p>“I told you guys he doesn’t eat a lot,” Sam grumbled. </p><p>“Dean, you really should eat more,” Donna said kindly from his other side. “You’re a growing boy.” </p><p>“Dad would call him fat a lot when he’d eat,” Sam volunteered. Dean shot him a glare. “What?! He did!” </p><p>“First of all,” Charlie began, “Dean, you aren’t fat. Second, Sam how often did you eat?” </p><p>“Three times a day at least. Dean setup both of our school lunch and breakfast programs behind Dad’s back. And Dean’d always make dinner for me, sometimes for all of us, if Dad was sober enough,” Sam answered looking confused. “Why?” </p><p>“You know the high school free lunch is crap, right?” Charlie asked with a raised brow. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Sam’s lunches were alright, breakfast too. </p><p>“They give you a peanut butter sandwich and a carton of milk. Everyday. Same thing. I have a friend at lunch that has to get it. I always bring extra sides to share with him,” Charlie told him. “Also, what time does Dean drop you off?” </p><p>“About 7:30 every morning. Gives me enough time for breakfast before classes start,” Sam glanced at Dean, noticing his brother just moving his food around, not really eating much. </p><p>“Breakfast stops being served at the same time because our classes start at 7:40,” she gave a hard look at Dean. </p><p>“Ok. Ease off, everybody. You’re not helping,” Jody griped, looking around the table. “Dean, would you rather finish eating in your room?” She gentled her tone. </p><p>Dean shook his head and forced himself to eat some of his food. “What, uh, what’s the plan for the day?” He asked after swallowing. </p><p>“Well, we need to get you boys set up with a case worker. Because I’m the sheriff and Donna’s the school principal, plus we have documented abuse, you’ll get top priority. You’ll both need to get a full battery of exams. Physical, mental, the usual.” Dean visibly paled. “What’s the matter?” Dean just shook his head. </p><p>“Can I explain?” Sam asked. Dean nodded and shrugged. “Something bad happened the last time Dean saw a doctor.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Jody looked from one Winchester to the other. </p><p>“I was kicked out of the room, so I don’t know exactly what happened, but Dean wasn’t able to move too good, and I made him go to the ER,” Sam explained. “I heard them talking and then he was hobbling as fast as he could out the door.” </p><p>“H-he t-told m-me,” Dean whispered. </p><p>“He told you that you’d be an omega, didn’t he?” Jody guessed. Dean nodded. “I’m gonna go out on a limb and suggest he didn’t deliver the news tactfully, did he?” A shake of Dean’s head. “Did you get the doctor’s name?” Dean froze. Jody sighed. “You don’t have to tell us, but it could help us avoid him, if he’s not just an emergency doctor.” </p><p>“Alastair,” Dean spoke softly, shivering just remembering what the older man had said to him. </p><p>“You’re a young stupid omega slut. I don’t even know why you bothered coming in here. Filth like you don’t deserve treatment. You’re just a hole for alphas to get their knot squeezed,” Alastair had whispered as he looked him over on the exam table. </p><p>“Dean. You’re safe. Deep breaths. We’ll find you a good doctor. Don’t worry,” Donna had leaned over to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. </p><p>“Sorry. Thanks,” Dean said sheepishly. He moved his food around again, but noticing everyone watching him, took a big bite to cover his discomfort. </p><p>“Would you feel better having the case worker come here to get started?” Donna asked both of them, but was mostly speaking to Dean. </p><p>“I know if we’re gonna have to go to the doctor’s office and a psychiatrist’s office, it would be nice if the case worker could come here,” Sam said glancing Dean’s way before answering Donna. </p><p>“I’ll go start making calls,” Jody said as she got up from the table carrying her dishes to the kitchen. “Dean, do you want to help clean up again? Donna said you did a fantastic job last night.” </p><p>“If that’s ok. I’d like to. But, can I get my phone first? I’d like to listen to music, if that’s alright?” Dean had managed to eat most of what he’d plated for himself. </p><p>“We know trying to find ‘normal’ is hard sometimes. As long as you’re not doing anything destructive, feel free to do whatever you’d like,” Donna answered for her mate. Jody nodded and left to make calls. “Charlie, Sam, you two need to finish getting ready for the day.” They had stayed in their pajamas for breakfast. </p><p>Dean got his phone and earbuds quickly. He saw Castiel had texted him ‘good morning’ before school had started. He shot off a return ‘good morning’ with a smiley face. Returning to the kitchen to see that Donna was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and a magazine. She had a left out the dish soap for him. He smiled when she looked up and started up his playlist and got to work. Dean washed and dried every dish and the pan from breakfast. He was able to figure out where everything belonged fairly easily. When he went to put away the dish soap he pulled out the wipes again, and repeated the same wipe then sweep routine he had last night. </p><p>Donna was making gestures to say she wanted to talk to him while he washed his hands. He nodded and when he finished he paused ELO’s ‘Don’t Bring Me Down’ and pulled out an earbud to hear her. “Yes, ma’am?” </p><p>“Feel better or do you want to do something else while we wait for the case worker to get here?” She asked. </p><p>“How long until they get here?” Dean inquired. </p><p>“Less than an hour. She’ll be here at ten. Her name’s Ms. Moseley. We’ve worked with her before. She’s lovely. I think you’ll like her,” Donna smiled. </p><p>“What’re Charlie and Sam doing?” He couldn’t hear them in the house. </p><p>“They went on a grocery run. We weren’t exactly expecting three teens yesterday,” she joked. </p><p>“Sorry, thank you, again. You guys really didn’t have to do any of this,” Dean fiddled with his loose earbud. </p><p>“Hey, I was just joshin’ ya. I’m glad we could help. I looked into your’s and Sam’s records last night before bed. You really are a great kid. You deserve to get a little help.” She spoke with such conviction, he looked up to see her eyes getting a little watery. </p><p>“Sorry, thanks. I don’t really have enough time to do much more. I could start laundry and clean the dining room real quick?” Dean looked around trying to think of more ways he could help out. </p><p>“If that’s what you want to do. Or you can veg-out on the couch and watch tv. We also have a laptop with some games, nothing special. Whatever will let you feel more comfortable by the time Ms. Moseley gets here,” Donna seemed almost sad for him. </p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ll clean a little more. If I get done fast, maybe I’ll check out the games,” Dean added when she looked disappointed. </p><p>“Whatever you want to do, Dean.” He put his earbud back in and unpaused his music. He went into Sam’s room and grabbed anything that even vaguely smelled. Did the same in his room, including his sheets when he thought about his unfortunately timed dream. He made his way to the laundry area he’d seen when he had come in. Donna and Jody had everything organized and neat making it easy to find the soap. He did take a moment to look over all the different settings, but decided to leave it as it was, hoping for the best. </p><p>He shimmied his hips a little as Freddy Mercury sang about ‘finding somebody to love’ and looked under the sink for something to wipe the wooden table. He smiled when he saw real Pledge and found the rattiest dish towel in the drawer next to the sink. He held them both up towards Donna with a questioning look. She nodded and gave him two thumbs up. He wiped down the table and all the chairs, moving their decorative centerpiece to the bar while he worked. </p><p>Once the wood was wiped clean, he returned the centerpiece and moved to retrieve the broom. He only startled a little when Sam, Charlie, and Jody came in with arms full of groceries. He recovered quickly enough and finished sweeping as quick as he could. As he stopped his music and pulled out his earbuds, he heard Donna say to him, “no, you can’t help. They’ve got it under control. Go wash up a bit. Sam and Charlie can wash once everything’s put away.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” He quickly left to follow her order. He came back to find everyone talking in the living room. </p><p>“You really had no idea how expensive stuff can be, did you?” Jody was asking Sam. </p><p>“I hid it from him. We never went to ‘regular’ stores. Dollar stores, thrift stores, Asian markets, Hispanic markets, anywhere that has really cheap prices.” Dean said as he came in and sat on the rug. “Most of the time I’d go by myself so he wouldn’t ask for too much. It’s hard to say ‘no’ to his puppy dog eyes.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Sam asked, almost sounding accusatory. </p><p>“What could you have done? Been less hungry? Made us more money?” Dean asked harshly. “I did everything I could to keep it from you just how shitty a job Dad is doing. I just want you to be happy. Have a normal childhood,” Dean looked at his fingers and picked at his cuticles. </p><p>“But Dean, what about you?” Sam asked softly. </p><p>“I don’t matter, Sammy. You’re gonna be a big shot one day, with a big house and somebody to love you and kids and everything,” Dean said without looking up. </p><p>“You matter to me, jerk,” Sam jumped on top of him and wrestled him into a hug. “You deserve those things too, you know.” </p><p>Dean was saved from answering because the doorbell rang, followed by a loud knock at the front door. Sam got off him and helped him up as Jody went to answer the door. A wide-faced brown skinned woman stood on the porch. “Hello Sheriff Mills. How are you today?” She spoke sweetly with a little twang to some of her words. </p><p>“I’m just fine. And it’s Jody while I’m at home, please. Thanks so much for agreeing to make a house call. I hope the drive over was alright?” Jody asked kindly and gestured to invite her inside. </p><p>“Fine, just fine.” She entered and zeroed in on the boys. “The Winchester boys.” She looked around, “Hello Donna. And you must be Dean’s friend, Charlie. How are you ladies feeling today?” </p><p>“Fine, thanks,” Charlie said smiling. </p><p>“Oh, just peachy,” Donna responded. </p><p>“I’m Ms. Moseley, but you can call me Missouri. We have to talk, but we can do it out here with everybody, we can go together into a separate room, or we can talk individually. Whatever you each feel more comfortable with.” She spoke to both of them sweetly, but firmly. Like sugar coated steel. </p><p>“I don’t mind talking out here with everybody,” Sam said boldly, standing his ground. </p><p>Dean had only glanced at the woman and kept his eyes averted the rest of the time. “I’ll, uh, I mean, if it’s alright, I’ll just talk to you, ma’am. That is, I mean, I’d rather, uh, talk alone.” He played with the hem of his overshirt, twisting it in his fingers. </p><p>“That’s fine, Sam. Dean, do want to be out here while Sam speaks to me or would you rather go somewhere else?” Missouri knew which boy was which without having to be told or ask. </p><p>“I’ll, uh, I’ll go in the other room, if it’s ok?” He glanced at Sam, who looked sad, but nodded. </p><p>“I’ll be in there in a bit, can you leave the door open, please?” Missouri asked. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll just listen to my music and, uh, draw, or somethin’, if that’s ok?” Dean looked unsure. </p><p>“That’s a great idea. Do you think you could draw something that tells me a little about how you’re feeling?” Missouri squinted her eyes a bit, assessing him. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I mean, yes, ma’am. I’ll do that,” Dean untwisted his shirt and went to his temporary room, quickly grabbing his phone, earbuds, pencils, and sketchbook. He didn’t want to hear about how much he’d failed Sam. He wasn’t looking forward to talking about his messed up life either, but figured it’d be easier without an audience. He decided to turn on Metalica, he’d downloaded a large collection of their music and saved it to his phone. </p><p>Dean started drawing a crude self portrait. He made himself skeletally thin, just skin stretched over bones, some of which were broken, his mouth was covered with a metal plate. His legs spread obscenely as he was spread from behind by a horned, shadowy demon-like creature. Dean’s left arm was pulled by a Sam-like child, with long hair and a smiling face. His right was being tugged harder by a John-like monster, with a bottle of whiskey in the other hand. Above him, he drew angels, one that looked like Mary and one that looked similar to a cleaned up version of Castiel, with their backs turned toward him, whispering to each other, sneering down at the tableaux. He was working on more shading when Missouri came to tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned off his music and took out his earbuds. “Here’s part of what’s wrong with me.” He thrust the sketchbook at her. </p><p>“Oh, my. I see. Can we talk about what you’ve drawn here?” Missouri gently asked. She put the sketchbook on the bed as she sat to look at him. </p><p>“Sure. What do you want to know about?” Dean crossed his arms against his chest, deciding the best way through this was angry instead of sad. He turned backwards in the chair. </p><p>“Why do you think your mother would turn away from you like this?” She saw past his bullshit to the heart of him quickly. </p><p>“I’m the reason she’s dead. That’s why Dad beat me so much. If it weren’t for me Mom’d still be alive,” Dean let his arms fall back to his sides. </p><p>“You know, I looked into your family’s history.” She pulled open a file. “The fire was ruled an accident. Poorly repaired gas line in the kitchen. Caused a fire to start, since the nursery was above the kitchen it spread there first. Your mother got you and Sam out, but inhaled too much smoke and didn’t make it. John had fallen asleep in the living room downstairs and only woke up when you brought Sam screaming through to the front door, just like your Momma told you, I bet. He started to go upstairs for her, but the roof collapsed unexpectedly.” She gave him a hard look. “You were four at the time, how could you be responsible for her death?” </p><p>“Dad always said I shoulda pulled her out, made her come with us downstairs. I-I had a hard time talking at first. He made me tell him what happened, everything.” Dean rubbed his face, he could feel the pinpricks of tears starting to form. </p><p>“You were a tiny four year old already carrying your six month old brother. How could you possibly carry your full grown mother anywhere? You know that’s ridiculous, don’t you?” Missouri stared at him like he might grow another head. Eventually, he nodded. “Good, glad to clear that up. Good alphas don’t treat omegas this way.” Nodding to the picture. “Do you want me to explain how male omegas are mated by male alphas?” Dean could feel his whole body flame with embarrassment, but he nodded hesitantly. “Alpha males have a larger phallus than an omega male. It also has a gland at the base that expands upon climax, allowing them to ‘tie’ or ‘knot’ with an omega. Omega males take their alpha in their rear.” Dean’s eyes got wide, she quickly added, “omegas create ‘slick’ to help ease the way. With a good alpha, mating can be quite enjoyable.” Missouri eyed him, assessing. “You need to learn your own body a little better, especially once you present and go through your first heat.” </p><p>“That’s what everybody keeps telling me. Did I really make my heat come on earlier?” Dean asked dejectedly. </p><p>“If it helps, you can put a whole heap of blame on your father and even a little on your brother,” Dean gave her a hard look and raised a hand to stop her. </p><p>“My brother’s never done anything to me,” Dean left no room for argument. </p><p>“You taking care of him since you were four forced your omega instincts early on,” she shot back a bit harshly. “You’re lucky your body has waited this long. It’s early October. You’re fifteenth birthday is less than four months away. I’ve seen omegas present as early as twelve, but there was sexual abuse going on,” she said sadly, shaking her head. “You caught the eye of a young alpha, and agreed to let him scent you. It woke up the sexual side of your inner omega. Then, an older alpha tried to do the same and they fought, your chosen alpha winning. You had a dream about him last night, too, didn’t you?” </p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to,” Dean almost whined. </p><p>“Of course not. But, you like him. You might even be true mates. Which would trigger your body’s response even stronger than just any alpha.” She spoke sagely. “We’ll find out more after your doctor’s visit. I can pretty well figure out why you drew yourself so thin and broken, but do you want to talk about it?” Dean shook his head. “You should try to eat as much as you can, you don’t have to feed Sam anymore.” She raised a hand to stop him from interjecting. “I know you can’t just turn it off, but try to eat. Anything else you want to tell about your impressive drawing?” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘impressive’?” He figured she’d seen kids that had it worse than him. </p><p>“You’re clearly talented. You’re also very bright, judging from your grades, Sam’s grades, and your ability to have kept your abuse and neglect secret for over a decade,” she made a little grimace with her mouth, then glanced at her watch. “It’s about time for your first appointment. Charlie will be coming with us, if that’s alright? She’ll stay in the waiting room, but we felt it would be best for you and Sam to see the different doctors separately.” </p><p>“Yeah, I guess, that sorta makes sense,” Dean didn’t quite agree, he didn’t like the idea of being away from Sam too long. Missouri kept his sketchbook with his file. “Will I get that back?” They left the room together. </p><p>“After your appointments. Sam, Jody, and Donna already left.” Missouri said to both of them as she walked out into the living room, “everybody should use the restroom before we leave. Jody left a key for you on the bar. We’ll meet up with them for a late lunch. Go on, both of you, scoot! Potty and shoes!” She shooed her hands at them. </p><p>Missouri’s orders followed, they left, making sure to lock up behind themselves. She ushered them into the back of her white minivan. Charlie smiled encouragingly at him as they both buckled themselves up. “Sorry they’re using you as a safety chaperone,” Dean smiled tightly. </p><p>“They aren’t using me for anything, you doof. They’ve tried to send me home a few times. I’m not leaving you until you tell me, convincingly, you don’t want me here.” Charlie grabbed his hand. “You’ve been with me through some serious shit. I’m not leaving you because you didn’t leave me, remember?” </p><p>Dean had helped talk Charlie down when her dad had passed away after an accident. She’d even stayed with them, sneaking around or lying when John had been conscious, while her mom recovered in the hospital and until her relatives came in from out of town. Her mom was better now, but Dean had always listened with empathy to her talk about how much she missed her dad. He felt the same about his mom, but with less memories. “I remember. If it’s too much though,” she squeezed his hand hard. </p><p>“Stop.” She stared at him. “You’re my brother, not in blood, but you are. We’re family. You can kick me out when you’re ready, but not before.” </p><p>“Thanks, Charlie.” He smiled weakly, but genuinely. While they had been talking Missouri had gotten them to a large medical center closer to downtown. They were able to find a parking spot fairly quickly in the parking garage. </p><p>“Alright you two. I know the way to this doctor’s office, but stay close. It’s easy to get turned around in this big place.” Missouri opened their door and they followed along like her ducklings. The writing on the frosted glass said, ‘Springside Medical Group.’ She directed them to seats while she went up to the receptionist. When she joined them, she said, “we’ll be headed back shortly.” </p><p>They only waited five minutes, multiple people had been there before them, but somehow they got in first. Dean pulled Charlie with him, not really wanting to have her stay behind. They were led to a scale where Dean was weighed and measured. Then, they moved into an exam room where his vitals were taken. The nurse, a plainly pretty older Persian woman in a hijab, didn’t ask any questions, just directed him and wrote everything she checked down in his patient file. </p><p>Once they were alone, Charlie asked, “why didn’t she ask him anything? Like why he’s here or anything?” </p><p>“They already know some of it.” Missouri looked at Dean, “it’s often easier to only have to answer questions once, rather than over and over again. Especially for the abused.” He nodded in agreement, but kept his eyes on his knees. </p><p>“Do I need to put on a gown?” Dean asked very quietly. </p><p>“Not yet, hun. The doc’ll be in in a minute, let him do his thing,” seeing him shake, she added, “he’s a beta, just like me, and if you don’t like him, or don’t want to be alone with him, simply cross your fingers to show us you’re uncomfortable. No words necessary. No explanation needed. We’re gonna go at your speed, Dean.” She reached out and patted his hand. </p><p>It wasn’t long before a middle aged, dark brown skinned, bald man with kind, dark brown eyes came in. “I’m Dr. Joshua.” He didn’t hold out a hand for anyone to shake, simply closed the door behind himself and sat on a rolling stool far from Dean. “Can you tell me about your health history, Dean?” </p><p>Dean quickly relaxed when he realized that this doctor didn’t intend to try anything. He informed the doctor that he didn’t get sick too often, just injured a lot. He knew he’d had a least a few broken bones through the years. Mostly his ribs, legs and arms were harder to hide after all. Dean was also honest about how little appetite he usually had. </p><p>“I’d like to examine you, is that alright?” Dr. Joshua asked kindly. </p><p>“Y-yeah, could, uh, I’d like it if Ms. Moseley stayed?” Dean had kept his eyes down to help him get through his history. Charlie’s cheeks were soaked in tears. Missouri didn’t look exactly dry eyed either. Dr. Joshua appeared mostly unaffected, but Dean could see a vein throbbing on his forehead. “Sorry!” He almost shouted to the room as he curled his legs up and hugged them. </p><p>“Dean,” Dr. Joshua said, “you have nothing to apologize for. Ms. Moseley will stay with you. Charlie, you can use the restroom down the hall to wash your face and clear your mind. I will wait just outside the door for you or Ms. Moseley to tell me when you’re ready.” They both left quickly to try to allow Dean more privacy, even Missouri turned to get a tissue from a dispenser. </p><p>Eventually, he let his legs fall again and found a gown in the top drawer. “I’m ready,” he said to Missouri. She opened the door and Dr. Joshua came back in. He began examining him, making notes as he moved from one area to another. The doctor had gone over his eyes, ears, nose, throat, and listened to his chest. Dean was asked to lay back and Missouri came to stand by his head, resting a hand on the exam table. </p><p>Dr. Joshua tenderly touched his abdomen causing Dean to flinch and wince. “How long ago were you injured?” He lifted the gown to see the bruised skin all over Dean’s sides. </p><p>“A week ago, or so, I think,” Dean answered, trying to imagine being anywhere else. </p><p>“I’ll need an X-ray to be sure, but I believe you have at least one or two broken ribs. With your poor diet and a lack of rest I doubt it will set properly. You cannot continue the way you have been, young man,” he was scolding, but not cruelly. “I’d also like to run you through an MRI and get a complete blood work up to see what other possible issues you might be dealing with physically. Do you think you’re up to it, Dean?” </p><p>“Uh, w-whatever you think is best.” He started to try to get up, but Missouri stopped him. </p><p>“One more thing, Dean. And I’m sorry, but this will be uncomfortable.” Dr. Joshua looked genuinely upset about the next step. He guided Dean’s feet into weird stirrup-looking things that came out from under the corners of the table. Pushed in the part where his legs had been laying and told Dean, “move your bottom to hang it off the edge, we won’t let you fall, so don’t worry.” The doctor then spread his legs out wide and pointed a bright light on him. “This will feel very odd. Just try to breathe and relax.” Dr. Joshua touched his hole with slimy gloved fingers, covering the outside with the goop. </p><p>Dean breathed as deep as he could and thought about Frankenstein’s monster, wondering whether or not Mary Shelley ever had to go through anything quite this humiliating. He separated himself from his body, the way he usually did when his father started hitting him. The young boy was distantly aware that the doctor and Missouri were talking and that something was still going on on the other side of the gown where it draped over his knees. Dean imagined himself playing with trains on the floor of the nursery while his mother and baby Sammy sat and watched from the rocking chair. </p><p>He came back to reality with a splash of cold water on his face. Dean looked around trying to regain his bearings. His underwear and pants were back on and he could feel a bit of residue making his crack feel gummy and sticky, but his gown was still covering his shoulders. “Is it over?” Only Missouri was in the room with him and she had the strangest combination of sadness and exasperation on her face. </p><p>“Yes, Dean, it’s over. Once you’re dressed the nurse will come to take some blood, then we need to get going to your next appointment.” She didn’t look him in the eyes as she spoke. </p><p>“D-did I-I do something wrong?” His voice came out higher-pitched than he’d meant. </p><p>Her eyes glanced at him quickly, but she only said, “we’ll discuss it at the next appointment.” </p><p>“I-I-I, I’m s-s-sorry! W-what d-did I do?!” He curled in on himself again and rocked back and forth, muttering, “sorry,” over and over. He saw her walk to the door, knowing she’d leave him, he’d become too much of a bother. Too much effort. A broken child that couldn’t be put together again. She opened the door and pulled Charlie in, the redhead leaped at him, burying his face in her neck, and rubbing his back until he settled. </p><p>“Can you get your shirts on, or can I help you?” Charlie asked once he no longer clung to her like a lifeline. Dean shook his head and Missouri handed her his shirts, Charlie put them around his neck and quickly helped him dress. The nurse from earlier came in again and took his blood while Charlie held his other hand. She handed papers to Missouri that authorized his other tests and detailed the doctor’s preliminary findings. They left the Springside Medical Group office and followed Missouri, Charlie held his hand because Dean didn’t want to let go. </p><p>A quick ride in the elevator, down more plain hallways, to another frosted glass door. ‘Barnes &amp; Co.’ didn’t sound like a psychiatrist to Dean, but he’d never seen one before, so what did he know? The waiting room was smaller, but looked almost lived in. The receptionist saw Missouri and nodded. They barely had time to sit when the door opened. A beautiful dark-haired woman with light eyes and creamy skin introduced herself, “I’m Pamela Barnes, you guys come on back.” She ushered them in and Missouri closed the door as Dean and Charlie sat on the comfy couch across from the two large chairs. A coffee table sat in the middle of the assortment and the room had bookshelves on three sides, the fourth being taken up with windows and a large desk. “So, we’re here today because John Winchester is a drunken bastard.” </p><p>Dean felt his jaw drop as he stared at the woman in disbelief. </p><p>“Dang it, Pam! You need to go easy with him,” Missouri reprimanded her. </p><p>“Why? He’s been through Hell. He doesn’t need that sugar-coated. It doesn’t help him deal with it,” Pamela moved her hands around a lot while she spoke, clearly passionate. </p><p>“Actually, she’s right,” Dean heard himself say. Charlie squeezed his hand, Missouri looked a little shocked, but Pamela smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Good for you, big guy. Missouri sent over your recent drawing. Gotta say, shit was scary, really well done, but scary. How do you think you can fix it?” Pamela asked, holding out her hands while resting her elbows on her knees. </p><p>“I guess, I could speak up more?” She nodded encouragingly. “And eat better, more. Missouri helped a little, telling me, you know, about, some stuff,” Dean stalled.</p><p>“Mating stuff?” She asked, a small smirk and a raised eyebrow telling him she already knew. </p><p>“Y-yeah. Uh, Dad’s always said mean stuff about omegas. And the idea of it scared the crap out of me, so, I, uh, you know, avoided, uh, the whole, like topic,” Dean could feel himself turning red in embarrassment. </p><p>“Bet he called us all knot-sluts and breeding bitches,” she added with a bit of malice at the slurs. </p><p>“You’re an omega? But, I don’t smell you, and you’re a doctor, aren’t you?” He was shocked. </p><p>“I wear blockers. And take suppressants. Before you ask, no. You’re too young and honestly you’re gonna be too fertile, I think.” Pamela looked over at Missouri who nodded in agreement. “Even betas can smell you and you still haven’t presented yet. You’re gonna be beating them back with a stick, kiddo.” She huffed a bit of a laugh, but Dean started to squirm. “You already found the one you want, though, didn’t you?” </p><p>Dean nodded sheepishly, but added, “he asked me if my family was gonna auction me off. He said that’s how mates meet in Russia. Is that true? Can my dad auction me off to the highest bidder?” </p><p>“Some areas of the world, including parts of this country, allow the sale or trade of omegas,” Pamela said with disgust. “Thankfully, my parents were both betas and fought the system with me when I wanted an education instead of a mate and pups. It helped that my inner omega instincts are weak. Yours are decidedly not,” she brought out his sketchbook, when had Missouri given it to her? She had even had time to put little paper flags in it. Pamela opened it to the first marked page. His drawing of baby Sammy. Another page, a different baby, this one had freckles and looked suspiciously like an old picture of Dean. The next flagged page was an elderly couple. Another was a knight in full armor storming a castle with a girly version of Dean locked in the dungeon. “And that’s not including the vaguely erotic and autoerotic images that I’ll keep just between us.” </p><p>Dean thought if anyone could die of embarrassment it would be him right now. Charlie had moved her hand because he’d pushed her away a bit as he fidgeted in his seat. </p><p>“All these drawings are normal thoughts a young, naive, omega should have, especially one that’s had to raise himself and his little brother. Plus, you’ve cared for your father as well. I know Missouri already told you, that should not have been your responsibility,” she was clearly getting frustrated. “Charlie, even now with your father gone, how many hours of housework would you say you help out with? Not cleaning up after yourself stuff, but things that you do for your mother or the house,” Pamela asked the girl. </p><p>“Maybe two or three hours a week. Special occasions, you know, family coming in or whatever, I do extra,” Pamela rolled one hand, telling Charlie to continue because Dean looked like he was absorbing the information while trying to calculate something. “I do our dishes, but she washes our laundry. We each put our own clothes away, have since I was little. I make my own lunches and most of my breakfasts, she always makes dinner, unless it’s take-out night. She sweeps and vacuums, but I dust. She actually pays a service to come in every other week to clean the bathrooms.” </p><p>“That’s not a service,” Dean interrupts quietly. “That’s me.” </p><p>“What?” Charlie didn’t understand. </p><p>“I clean your bathrooms. Your mom gives me twenty-five bucks and I come and clean while you go to soccer. I clean parts of Benny’s, Ash’s, and Kevin’s houses too,” Dean studied his fingers after his confession. “Gives me fifty bucks a week for groceries and anything else Sam needs.” </p><p>“How are you not dead from starvation?” Pamela seemed incredulous. </p><p>The young boy was shocked from her blunt phrasing, “‘Cause I also steal shit. Not from my friends, but I know how to pickpocket and use my skills when I have to. Charlie, I’m sorry I kept this from you, too. I was just ashamed and I didn’t want your pity. I just wanted to be your friend. But, I needed the money.” He grabbed her hand in both of his and implored her, “please, don’t be mad at me.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m mad alright, but not at you. Well, maybe a little, just because of all the secrets. But, I’m more mad for you. Castiel and Mr. Cain were alpha idiots, but I can’t help but feel glad that they forced you away from John.” She pulled her hand from his and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot. I’ll make you take better care of yourself if I have to handcuff us together.” </p><p>“I definitely like you little alpha,” Pamela smiled at Charlie. </p><p>“She’s a beta…?” Dean looked from Charlie to Pamela, eyes wide. </p><p>“Uh, not exactly? I’m a weak alpha. My mom, she, uh, she lets me wear blockers and take suppressants.” Charlie looked apologetic. </p><p>“I always wondered how you knew I would be an omega. How come you seem ‘safe’ when other alphas never have?” Dean wondered aloud. </p><p>“A weak female lesbian alpha will not excite a strong male gay omega, and vice versa. You are each sexually repulsed by one another and yet, magnetically drawn to each other,” Pamela explained. “So, you created a familial bond, brother-sister. Alright guys, I hate to kick you out with so much left on the table, but I can hear all of our stomachs rumbling. Dean,” she held out his sketchbook with her card paper-clipped to the cover. “My cell’s on the back. Call or text when you feel overwhelmed or if a panic attack happens again. Charlie, watch out for your little bro there. Missouri, kid gloves need to come off. It’ll be better in the long run.” </p><p>The case worker bristled as they walked toward the exit, “I don’t agree, but I’ll take it under advisement. Thank you for your time today on such short notice.” Charlie and Dean parroted her as they all walked into the waiting area again. Missouri led them once again. This time walking more brusquely than before, either in frustration or because she was hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They used a skybridge to get from the medical complex to the large mall across the busy street below. Dean was impressed, but a little worried about the safety of the structure, “they don’t have a lot of support under this, with the street being so wide, huh?” </p><p>“We’re fine, Dean,” Charlie jumped up and down to show him. His eyes got large, but he followed Missouri quickly and kept his thoughts to himself. </p><p>Donna, Jody, and Sam were waiting for them near the entrance on the other side where some couches were set up around a massive fireplace. “What does everyone want to eat? American, Italian, pizza, or cafe style?” Missouri asked once they reached the other half of their group. </p><p>The teens all looked at each other and said, “pizza!” Nodding and chuckling at each other, they walked through the mall. Dean and Sam gazed in wonder at all the shops and were amazed to see the ice rink and all the people skating on it. </p><p>“I used to come down here with my dad,” Charlie reminisced. </p><p>Sam’s stomach made its protest for a late lunch known, and they moved away. The pizza place was more upscale than what you’d find in most malls. Bright yellow tiled walls and stainless steel appliances out where you could watch your food being made. The menu offered more than just pizza and unusual toppings as well. Sam and Charlie decided to split a pizza. Dean got a small personal sized one. The adults each ordered an entree. </p><p>The boys talked about how their different appointments went. Dean was happy to hear that Sam was given a clean bill of health, despite his unorthodox upbringing. They both agreed that Dr. Pamela was more than a little weird, but understood that they’d need to see her for awhile. Sam was a little pissed about Dean needing more tests. </p><p>“Dad shouldn’t have messed with you so much. It’s not right and it’s not fair,” Sam stated vehemently. </p><p>“It is what it is,” Dean shrugged. “At least we got out, right?” He twisted his straw wrapper around his fingers to avoid looking at his little brother. </p><p>“We only got out ‘cause you were confronted and almost assaulted by a teacher after an older student attacked you!” Sam was leaning into Dean’s space and scream-whispering at him. </p><p>Jody, sitting next Sam, put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head when he looked at her confused. “You’re not helping him by making him feel worse.” </p><p>“Pamela did say the gloves needed to come off, but perhaps someone not quite as invested could help?” Missouri offered. Dean glanced up at her and nodded. “Sam is worried and sad that he couldn’t get you to seek out help. Dean is disappointed in himself because he knew he should have gotten help, but was afraid of being split up from Sam. Dean, he loves you. He knows how hard you’ve worked to take care of him. Sam, he loves you. He just wants you happy.” She spoke to them with little intonation, giving nothing away. </p><p>“You two are idiots that deserve, as every child does, a safe loving home. We’ve been in contact with Robert Singer, the Uncle Bobby you mentioned, he’s willing and able to take both of you in for adoption.” Jody added, “He’s already on his way here to help you both buy clothes.” </p><p>“We have clothes,” Dean responded with his brow furrowed. </p><p>“You have second-hand rags and you know it, boy,” a gruff voice said from behind Dean. Sam ran around the table and squeezed the burly bearded man as hard as he could. Dean jumped up and did the same. “Been awhile since y’all came by the house.” Bobby, his face ruddy and hair light brown, readjusted his trucker hat and looked the boys over with hard murky green eyes. “Sam, you’re getting mighty tall! And Dean, you’re too skinny, kiddo.” A frown took over his face. “Your daddy never told you what happened when we had that knock-down-drag-out did he?” The Winchesters shook their heads and retook their seats when Bobby grabbed one to join them. </p><p>“So Uncle Bobby, what happened?” Sam asked. </p><p>“I told him about Dean and he lost it,” Bobby looked remorsefully at them both. </p><p>“W-what d-do y-you, do, you knew? Even, even, back then?” Dean’s eyes searched the older man’s face for the truth, though he was scared to find it. </p><p>“You were just starting to, uh, ‘develop’ and I mighta been born at night, but it wasn’t last night. I’m an average alpha, so I could tell. Plus, I knew you looked after Sammy more’n you oughta. John was a lot of things, but dedicated caregiver wasn’t one of ‘em. And he’s beta so I figured he didn’t know yet, but should.” Bobby sighed heavily. </p><p>“After, after you, once you told, once he knew, that’s when, uh, stuff, things got worse,” Dean confessed watching his plate. </p><p>“Excuse me, I think I’m gonna be sick,” Charlie said with a hand to her mouth and took off to the restrooms. </p><p>“If I’da known, I woulda kept it from him, you know that, don’tcha, Dean?” Bobby implored putting an arm around the boy where he sat close to him. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. I didn’t know for sure until yesterday. Part of me kept hoping I’d be a beta,” Dean leaned into the hug for a bit before pulling away. </p><p>“Well, all this is going to make our job easier,” Jody smiled tightly. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Sam inquired. </p><p>“John Winchester will be prosecuted for child abuse, child neglect, and omega assault. He’s already had his license revoked from DUIs so if he pulls up to the house while we’re there, I’ll charge him for driving without a license. We’re throwing the book at him, boys,” she said with an odd combination of glee and anger. </p><p>Sam and Dean were both stunned. Donna tried to break through, “what did you think was gonna happen? Dean, you took care of him and the house most of the time, did you think he was just gonna get to stay there?” </p><p>“I didn’t know he’d get arrested!” Dean’s eyes were moving, he was trying to think fast. “I don’t, how, can, urgh!” He slammed his hands down on the table and stomped off in a huff. He could hear Charlie coming back asking about him, but Sam stopped anyone from following. Bobby had ignored his brother, though he didn’t come closer to him just followed, staying in sight, but out of the way. </p><p>He walked around the giant monstrosity that was this downtown shopping mall. Not really taking in anything he was seeing. Dean finally stopped when he heard tinny kid’s music and found himself at a large carousel in a food court. The teen sat at a table so he could watch the families that were riding. Every kid sitting on an animal, smiling and waving as they went around and around. The moms and dads waving back or riding along with them. The only sad faces were the ones that had to get off the ride and leave. </p><p>“That’s what you shoulda had, boy,” Bobby had sat next to him. “I can’t fix what happened, no one can fix the past. But I got enough money set aside to get you both set up with new stuff that you should have. And I make enough for us to be comfortable. No more cleaning friends’ houses for you to buy groceries.” The last was said more sternly. </p><p>Dean looked over at him. The older man looked like he’d be meaner than a bear, but the boy realized it was all just looks. “Alright, old man.” They both nodded and went back to people watching. “Anybody tell you I got an alpha after me?” </p><p>“Some boy named ‘Cassteel’ was mentioned to me,” he readjusted his hat. </p><p>“It’s Cas-ti-el. He’s from Russia and nineteen. He also dresses like a punk and has tattoos.” Dean heard Bobby grumble a little, “any of that gonna be a problem?” </p><p>“If he makes you happy, I’ll be fine. He better be ready to court you proper like, though. And Jody’s already runnin’ a background check on him and his family.” Bobby huffed a laugh when Dean scoffed. “You got yourself some back-up now, boy. You’ve gone under the radar for too long. Lookin’ out for yourself and Sammy alone. Family don’t end with blood, Dean.” The two looked at each other hard for a moment, letting the meaning behind those words sink in, take root. </p><p>“Yeah, alright. So what’s next on the docket for project ‘fix the Winchester boys’?” Dean asked finally ready to move on. </p><p>“You got more tests, do you want me or Donna to come with you?” He asked as he led the way back to the restaurant. </p><p>“Where’s Sammy gonna be?” </p><p>“He’s gonna get started shopping for clothes, which you will do after you’re done,” it was a statement and a promise and maybe a threat. </p><p>“And Charlie?” He was stalling. </p><p>“I think she oughta go on home. Her mom misses her.” Bobby knew Dean’s tactics a little too well. </p><p>“I guess I’d rather have you with me, then. Donna’ll be better helping get Sam what he likes,” Dean joked. </p><p>“Just ‘cause I like trucker hats, plaid, and jeans don’t mean I can’t find other crap,” Bobby snarked back. </p><p>By the time they got back to the pizza place, Jody, Missouri, and Charlie were all gone and Donna was making a list with Sam on a notepad she must carry in her purse because it was covered in cute little flowers and birds. “Heya, fellas!” She smiled brightly. “Sammy and I were going over stuff they already have. Apparently they managed to pack almost everything they own into those two duffels back at my house.” She saw Dean’s face fall. “Oh, it’s really amazing actually! Most teens we foster have to carry their stuff in a garbage bag ‘cause they have quite a bit. It doesn’t really matter anymore anyhow since Bobby’s getting an emergency stipend check of $1500 for each of you due to the extreme nature of your case,” she waved a hand dismissively. </p><p>“Oh, ok. Thanks, I guess. Bobby’s gonna take me over for my tests or whatever,” Dean rubbed along the edge of his shirt hem. </p><p>“I’m sorry if I made ya feel bad, Dean-ster. You really are an amazing person for taking such good care of your brother and surviving the bull-pucky your pop putcha through, hun.” She grabbed the older boy by the shoulders, “Me, Jodes, Missouri, and Charlie are all gonna help you fellas out, ya know?” </p><p>“Ok! Sorry, thanks. I just, I don’t know, I’m not, like used to having, help. And I don’t want you guys to, you know, think we’re some charity case looking for a hand out, or whatever,” Dean got a small sharp smack to the back of the head from Bobby. </p><p>“Idjit!” He growled. “You didn’t ask, we’re offering. I don’t really need the money to get y’all set up, anyhow. I know a thing or two ‘bout the stock market. Plus, livin’ simple ain’t breaking the bank anytime soon.” He calmed as he looked over the list. “Just worry about pickin’ clothes for Sammy while we’re gone. We can worry about the rest when we meet up again.” </p><p>“Hey, uh, Bobby, it’s Sam now, please?” Sam said with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Sam, huh?” The old man fixed his hat again. “Alright, we’ll see you both later. Sam. Donna,” he nodded to each of them in turn. Dean gave a wave and a little smile and they left. </p><p>They went back over the skybridge, Bobby looking almost as uncomfortable as Dean. Bobby easily found the imaging center and led them to it, handing over the doctor’s orders once they got to the receptionist. Dean took out his phone while they waited and saw he had some texts from Benny, Ash, Kevin, Charlie, and even Castiel. </p><p>Most of the texts were just the generic ‘get well soon’ to which he responded with gratitude. Charlie informed him what she had told them all, keeping out the horrible details and squashing some of the rumors that had started because of Castiel’s display in the hall. Dean thanked her for all her help and told her to say hi to her mom for him. </p><p>“Dean Winchester?” Was called through the waiting area. He put his phone away, disappointed and relieved he hadn’t been able to get to Castiel’s messages. </p><p>They made him strip down into a gown again and x-rayed him from head to toes. Bobby stood behind the barrier holding Dean’s stuff with the tech, a gangly younger, lightly tan man with a sweet voice and a kind disposition. Then he was led to a room with a magnet warning sign that Bobby wasn’t allowed into. </p><p>The machine dominated the floor space in the room and he was asked to lay, as still as possible, on the thin table. The tech, Garth, went behind the barrier and he was startled when he heard his voice coming through a speaker close to his head. “The machine’s about to be turned on, and the table will move you in and out to scan your whole body. Here we go.” </p><p>Dean tried to remember to breathe slowly. Then he forgot and could feel his chest getting tight. Garth’s voice was making noise from somewhere far away as pain took control of Dean. His body was lifted, gently, and his face shoved into a scruffy neck. </p><p>“I got ya, son. I’m here. You’re safe. You’re alright now,” Bobby’s gruff voice was breaking through the miasma that clouded Dean’s mind. “Just breathe. I’m here. I got ya. Shh.” The older man rubbed the boy’s back and rocked him slightly. </p><p>“Sorry,” Dean mumbled into his neck, “thanks.” He had regained control of himself and felt terrible for messing up his scan. “Do we need to do it again?” </p><p>“Why would we do it again?” Garth asked, confused. </p><p>“I messed it up,” Dean then mumbled under his breath, “I mess everything up.” </p><p>“Oh, no. We finished just before it got to be too much for you.” The tech smiled brightly. “You did better than some people. I had a lady one time that freaked out so hard, she put this dent here,” he pointed to a good sized impression under the table. “You can get dressed again. All the results will be sent to your doctor. Preliminarily, and off the record, you probably have two broken ribs. Thankfully, you’re young enough that they didn’t snap or create shards. They’ll heal with rest and care.” He left with a nod and a goofy smile. </p><p>Bobby handed Dean his stuff and said he’d wait outside for him. They left without any fuss, crossed the skybridge again, a little more comfortable this time. Bobby checked the mall directory and headed off at a moderate pace, letting Dean look around a bit. </p><p>When they passed a place painted black with all kinds of fan and punk attire, the teen stopped and gaped a bit. Castiel was here. Looking around the store appearing disappointed with the selection. It didn’t take long for the Russian to notice Dean either. </p><p>“Shmel’!” He sprinted towards him, but stopped short a couple feet away. Close, but not in his space. “I vas vorried about jou.” Castiel’s fingers twitched at his sides. The older boy was wearing loose red plaid pants, tucked into his big black combat boots. He had on a violently yellow shirt, with matching mohawk, under his usual black studded leather jacket. “Vill jou introduce me?” He nodded to behind Dean. </p><p>“Huh?” The younger boy turned. Bobby was standing close behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and the most threatening face Dean had ever seen on the man. “Oh! This is my Uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby, this is Castiel Krushnic. Bobby’s gonna take care of me and Sam now,” Dean shrugged gently watching as the two sized each other up. </p><p>“Alfa,” Castiel lowered his head, but kept his eyes locked on Bobby’s. The punk swallowed audibly and when he spoke again his accent was only very subtle, but he spoke slower. “Will you allow me to court the omega Dean?” Bobby squinted and bobbed his head once. “May I join you now or are you very busy?” </p><p>Dean pleaded Bobby with his eyes until, “we gotta get him setup with clothes and stuff. You can come if he wants you there, but if I think he’s uncomfortable, you’re gone. Clear?” </p><p>“Yes, alpha. Thank you, sir.” Castiel pulled his phone out, shot off a quick text, then put his hands behind his back, saying, “Informing my sister about the change in my plans. Please,” he held one hand in front of him for Bobby and Dean to lead the way. </p><p>Just before Bobby turned away, Dean saw the faintest smirk on the bearded man’s face. The three men walked in awkward silence until they got to the large Target that was their destination. “Donna said they ain’t finished in shoes yet. We’ll get our own buggy and start you on clothes, Dean.” </p><p>“Dean is getting new clothes?” Castiel seemed interested and pleased at the idea. His deep voice still making Dean shiver a little even with him fighting the Russian accent. When Bobby simply nodded, Castiel continued, “this is good. He doesn’t have enough.” The two alphas locked eyes, some sort of understanding passed between them. </p><p>Dean groused under his breath, “I had enough that I wasn’t runnin’ ‘round naked.” But, apparently one or both of them heard him and growled. “Sorry!” </p><p>The first hour was spent on trying to figure out Dean’s size. The store was divided into alpha and omega sections for adult sizes, which is what Dean should be able to fit into as a teen. Unfortunately, in the omega section most things that looked like they’d fit were also on the feminine side. Floral patterns, ruffled shirts, and, to Dean’s dismay, skirts and dresses. Both alphas seemed highly amused by Dean’s discomfort. Castiel also got a bit of a dark look in his eyes when he held a black slim dress up to Dean’s body. </p><p>They eventually forced Dean to try on a bit of everything that would probably fit. The jeans were more snug than he was used to, but as he turned and twisted in the mirror, he had to admit the fit was right. Then he put on one of the least fussy shirts on offer. Thin and snug, but some of them were alright and had stupid sayings or simple patterns. </p><p>“Dean, I’d like to see what we’re buying ‘fore we take it home, please.” Bobby said after knocking on the door. </p><p>The boy sighed and put on a khaki skirt that had a ruffle around the bottom edge and came to just above his knees. He paired it with a burgundy long sleeved top that was a girlier version of a Henley. Dean didn’t look in the mirror before he stepped out. </p><p>When he stepped out he heard Castiel gasp, “Zaebis! On idealen.” (Holy shit! He’s perfect.)</p><p>“Sledi za yazykom, Patsan. But, you ain’t wrong.” Bobby shook his head. (Watch your language, boy.)</p><p>Dean just stared at the both of them until he couldn’t stand it, “why does everybody know Russian? And what is he not wrong about? I look stupid, don’t I?” He held his hands out away from himself. </p><p>“Nyet. Not stupid. Idealen is perfect. Is you,” his accent was back again along with that dark look. Dean felt himself squirm. </p><p>“Did you bother to look at yourself in this before you walked out here?” Bobby asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy shook his hanging head. “Go to the three-way mirror over here,” he pointed with his chin. </p><p>Dean walked over slowly in his holey socks. When he finally saw himself in the mirrors, he softly gasped too, “holy shit.” His pale bow legs looked nice under the khaki skirt that hugged his growing, curved hips. The snug top made his thin waist that much more obvious and the color made his hair and freckles stand out. He turned a bit and saw how the skirt also made his bubble butt look ridiculously cute in the back. </p><p>“Da, yebena mat' is vhat I say,” Castiel had followed him to the mirrors. The older boy’s eyes roamed all over Dean from where he stood close behind him. When he licked his lips, the young boy almost whimpered at the thought of their lips meeting. </p><p>“Castiel, otvali,” Bobby ordered. The Russian stepped away quickly, as if he’d been burned. </p><p>“Prosti,” he swallowed. “Sorry. Dean, you look very nice.” Castiel spoke carefully again. </p><p>“Thank you, Castiel.” Dean blushed and ducked his eyes. “I never, I mean, I always wanted to, you know, be a beta, so, I guess, I didn’t try these kind of things on.” He watched himself and the alphas in the mirror as he took in the idea of wearing something like this all the time. “I guess this isn’t really practical though, huh?” </p><p>“You could always put tights on underneath ‘til you’re more comfortable with ‘em,” Bobby offered. “You really do look, uh, nice. Like a pretty, young omega.” </p><p>“Thanks, Bobby,” they both looked away from each other in embarrassment. </p><p>“Go try on more of it. Donna and Sam are headin’ this way.” The old alpha gestured back to the fitting room. </p><p>Dean decided to try the dress Castiel had picked. It fit him better than he thought it would because it was made from some kind of stretchy fabric. He couldn’t deny that he looked like an omega as he wiggled in the private mirror. His shoulders were a little wide, but his hips were almost as wide giving him a bit of an hourglass figure he’d seen on a lot of celebrity omegas. Dean had just been wearing loose clothing for so long and never bothered thinking about what he looked like to consider dressing differently. He took a deep breath before opening the door again, knowing Donna and Sam had arrived from the sound of their voices. </p><p>Castiel’s eyes were glued to him as he stepped forward quickly from nervousness. The bright blue were rapidly turning red and Bobby grabbed the young alpha’s neck and shoulder from behind. “Ostorozhnyy. On ne gotov,” the man growled at the teen. (Careful.  He is not ready.)</p><p>“Dean! You look amazing! What do you think, Sam?” Donna said brightly trying to distract the brothers. </p><p>“I, uh, I don’t know what to say. You look different. I didn’t realize how skinny you were. Or, that you, well, you’re definitely an omega, huh?” Sam’s eyes were wide taking in Dean’s dress. “Do you like it?” </p><p>“I think I might,” The older brother said timidly. </p><p>“Krasivaya, shmel’,” Castiel’s eyes were mostly blue again and staring at him intensely, but Bobby still held him tight. </p><p>“Angliyskiy, mal'chik,” Bobby squeezed him tighter. (English, boy.)</p><p>“You are beautiful, sweet bumblebee,” Castiel corrected. “Thank you for letting me see you in something I chose.” His voice got very deep, “I would love to see more, but I should go before I overstep.” </p><p>“That sounds like a very good idea, Castiel,” Bobby agreed with false cheer. “You do look quite stunning in that. Please don’t wear it a lot.” </p><p>Castiel nodded along with Bobby’s request. “Alpha Bobby, may I, please, say goodbye to Dean?” </p><p>“Yeah, from here.” His tone brooked no argument. </p><p>The young alpha appeared to consider the consequences he might face if he disobeyed, but sighed in resignation. “Goodbye, Dean. Will you be back at school tomorrow?” </p><p>“I don’t know. I think I have to get better first, you know, heal up,” Dean touched his sides gently. </p><p>Castiel’s nostrils flared and red bled into his eyes again, but only for a moment. Bobby took his hand off the teen’s shoulder and quickly wrapped his arm around Castiel’s chest. The older man spoke into his ear, “boy, you need to calm down! It didn’t happen yesterday and there’s nothing you coulda done to prevent it. He’s safe now.” </p><p>The young alpha settled, albeit uneasily from being held back. “I’m glad you’re safe now, Dean. Please, text or call me, ok? I, ah, I will be missing you.” </p><p>“Thanks, Castiel.” Dean rubbed his thighs, enjoying the smooth fabric. “I’ll miss you, too. I would’ve texted you back earlier, but it’s been a busy day, you know?” He smiled shyly. “Maybe, could I, I mean, if you’re still up, I can call you later tonight? Like around 9 or so?” </p><p>“I’m up much later than that, little one,” Castiel said with a deep growl and got a smack to the back of his head from Bobby for it. </p><p>“Time to go, punk.” Bobby grumbled and started hauling the Russian boy away. </p><p>“Well! That was exciting!” Donna said once the alphas had gotten out of earshot. “Can I see what other things you’ve got picked out?” </p><p>Dean nodded, “yeah, sure,” and stepped out of her way for the fitting room. </p><p>She pulled out the pairs of skinny jeans, “these are good basics. Are you sure you want these?” She held up the ruffled shirts and skirts. “It’s really up to you how you present yourself.” </p><p>“I know. I, uh, I liked, um, they don’t seem, you know, awful. Castiel certainly liked the one he saw. Even Bobby said it looked nice,” the young boy dug his nails into his palms as he tried to withstand her scrutiny. </p><p>“It’s not about what they like. Is it what you want?” Donna demanded. </p><p>His eyes met hers. “Yes. Ok? I like how I look with those on.” Sam opened his mouth, but Dean held up a finger, “please, don’t Sam.” </p><p>The youngest boy raised his hands, “I was just gonna say you should wear what you like for you.” </p><p>Bobby had finally returned and was looking around the fitting area. “As happy as I am for you to be happy, could you change into something a little less, uh,” he waved his hands toward Dean, “just change back into your old stuff for now, ok?” </p><p>That was when the others noticed the small crowd that was gathering near them, trying to see Dean. Bobby and Sam stood next to each other in front of Dean as he moved back toward his fitting room, Donna joining the other two to give Dean his privacy. The strangers left realizing they weren’t getting a show anymore. </p><p>When Dean was back in his regular clothes, he asked Donna to help him gather everything he liked and would fit into their cart. “We should get you your underthings, too. It’ll be easier now that you know what size you should be wearing. Bobby and Sam, you boys go figure out what else you need around the house. We’ll find you in a bit.” Dean could feel the heat in his face and ears become more intense the closer they got to the omega intimates section. “You can get as basic or as fancy as you’d like, but I’d suggest at least a pack of heat underwear and some tights for your new skirts and dresses.” </p><p>Dean nodded trying to get a grip on all the different choices available. He brushed his fingers over a lacy bralette with matching boy shorts, made for omegas with less up top. He could see some were intended for omega males. Dean pulled one out, curious, the boy shorts had a bit of a pouch in front for his tiny cock. He quickly put it back, embarrassed. Donna snuck it under his clothes when he walked toward the wall of packaged underwear. </p><p>He wound up with the lacy set (unknowingly), a seven pack of white heat briefs (they had thick padding down the middle), a three pack of tights (white, beige, and black), a six pack of white socks, and a six pack of knee-high stockings with different patterns and colors on each pair. The pajamas were in the intimates section as well and he got two soft nightgowns that went to mid-thigh (at Donna’s encouragement) and three sets of flannel pajamas (he was usually cold at night). Donna also snagged him a dark blue cotton waffle robe before they left the area to find Bobby and Sam. </p><p>The arguing coming from stationary guided them easily. “You know you like this one better! Just get what you really want, boy!” Bobby was trying to keep his cool, but was clearly losing it. </p><p>“I only liked it because I thought it was cheaper! I don’t need it!” Sam had lost his mind. </p><p>“Heya fellas! What’s up?” Donna said cheerfully. </p><p>“This boy is trying to convince me he don’t want this damn binder for school, but he was gushin’ over it before he noticed the price tag!” Bobby groused. </p><p>“Sam, didn’t we talk about this already? Bobby wants you to have everything you want. Just say ‘thank you’ and move on.” Donna plucked two binders from the shelf, putting one in Dean’s cart and the other in Sam’s. “We got Dean set on clothes, but he still needs new shoes. What other household things do they need?” </p><p>“They should both get more school supplies, laptops, and bedroom and bathroom stuff. I got the basics, but I want them to decorate it the way they want it.” He looked hard at the two boys. “Do you wanna trade or stick together? The school supplies should be easy enough, just get two of everything. Same with laptops, maybe different colors if possible. Dean won’t take long picking out shoes, I don’t think. Bathroom is shared. The biggest difference is gonna be the bedroom stuff.” The adults were nodding to each other. </p><p>“Let’s just stick together and get done. I think all this shopping is starting to wear everybody out,” Donna decided. </p><p>The foursome went down every aisle of stationary, Dean eyed the small art supplies. “Go pick some stuff out,” Bobby pushed him gently. The boys left the area with new binders, pencils, rulers, pens, glue, tape, staplers, notebooks, folders, reams of paper (lined and printer), and Dean had colored pencils, a pack of erasers, a new sketchbook, and new graphite and charcoal pencils. </p><p>The shoe section was relatively easy after getting Dean’s size. He got a pair of sneakers, sandals, dress shoes (one with a heel and one without), and slippers. The boys agreed to decorate the bathroom with a sophisticated, but inexpensive, under the sea theme. The shower curtain had waves of dark sea green in a simple line design. The soap dispenser and toothbrush holder were light seafoam with silver accents. The trash can looked like a crab trap. They also got light sand, dark sea green, and gray colored towels. </p><p>The store was setup with different themed items grouped together in the middle of the section with basics along the back wall for bedrooms. The boys each got three brand new off-white sets of sheets with pillowcases and pillows. Then, the adults stood back with the carts and told the boys to pick stuff, retrieving another for the bedroom stuff. </p><p>Sam wanted a bedding set with green plaid and a bedside lamp with a globe for a shade. He also got a desk lamp and a pillow shaped like a moose (“it’s not a stuffed animal. Stuffed animals are for babies.”). Sam found a four pack of wall art with antlers, arrows, a tent, and feathers. Each one said something different, ‘explore’, ‘be brave’, ‘be kind’, and ‘dream big’. He picked a cream colored woven throw blanket and a rustic brown woven rug to cover the wood floor. </p><p>Dean chose a bedroom set with a rainbow of dots that overlapped to create new colors. He also found a bright blue shaggy pillow and an emerald green throw blanket with different types of textures on different sections. Dean picked a dark gray rug that was thick and would feel great to lay on. He found a large cork board that he could hang his own art on and easily change it out with his mood. Dean picked a desk lamp and a bedside lamp that complemented each other, both were white and the shades were like fabric on the outside, he planned on painting them. </p><p>“You both have a bed with a nightstand and a desk with a chair. You also have a dresser and closet, plus a small bookshelf. Do you want anything else?” Bobby asked them both. </p><p>Donna added, “you should both get full mirrors and a comfy chair, maybe something that can be folded up?” She pointed to the next aisle with more furniture type choices. Sam went for an oversized bean bag chair, while Dean chose a butterfly folding chair with memory foam in a soft pink faux fur. They picked the same mirror in black for Sam and white for Dean. </p><p>“Dean, go with Donna for a minute. Sam, come with me, we’ll pick some snacks for the house. Nothing cold for now, though.” Bobby said, pushing Sam’s cart away. </p><p>“What else could we possibly need?” Dean was getting to his breaking point. </p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna hate this next section,” Donna half laughed, half commiserated. She led them towards the pharmacy area. An aisle with ‘omega health’ had Dean feeling sweaty and nauseous as they headed for it. The blonde woman looked around and grabbed two different bottles of what looked like vitamins. Comparing the ingredients she quickly put one back. “You need to start these tonight before bed. It’ll help when your heat comes.” They moved further down. Dean wished for the roof to collapse on him. She picked up something called a ‘Heat Helper for Teens’. “This is a kit with an informational book, medicine to take during your heat, some protein bars, and other things. You need to stay hydrated and fed while your body does its thing. Bobby will help too, but you can always call me if you want, anytime. Okie dokie?” </p><p>Dean knew he was probably a glowing red mess at this point and didn’t want to test his voice so he bobbed his head a little, but kept his eyes glued to the ground. He noticed from his peripheral vision, Donna put the kit under some clothes for which he was incredibly grateful. </p><p>Bobby and Sam were getting along much better than they were last time they had been alone together. Since the carts were overflowing even with careful packing, they all decided it was time to be going. </p><p>Checkout took a considerable amount of time with all their purchases. Dean and Sam were absolutely floored when the cashier read out the total. Over six grand. Dean started feeling faint and was grateful when Sam held him tight with Donna’s help preventing him from falling. Bobby handed over the two government checks and then his credit card without expression. </p><p>“You boys got one more night at the ladies’ house ‘cause I’m painting some of the house and your rooms and fixin’ ‘em with all your stuff. I’ll work on washin’ all these things tonight, too.” Bobby said. </p><p>“You know we can help and take half, Bobby,” Donna argued. </p><p>“Nah, I want all their stuff ready when they come home tomorrow,” the old alpha smiled a bit. “I got a coupla friends waitin’ to help get everythin’ ready. I also got a big surprise that I hope won’t be too much for ya.” His face seemed to grow more red behind his beard. He fixed his hat, then said, “you boys help me load this stuff up. I parked on this end. I’ll give you all a lift to Donna’s car.” </p><p>The boys tried to find out what the surprise was, but Bobby just called them ‘idjits’ and kept it secret. Donna only gave outlandish suggestions, “maybe Bobby plans to shave his head and beard tonight. Maybe his house will be bright green tomorrow. He plans to join the circus and you boys are going to train for the trapeze.” </p><p>All four finally got to Bobby’s truck, but a newer version than the one the boys had last seen. It was a dark blue four door Ford F-150, the back had a flat cover so their stuff wouldn’t get blown around. They made quick work of loading it all in the back even though it was already approaching full dark outside, then the boys got buckled in the back, while the adults did the same up front. </p><p>Donna easily directed Bobby back over to the medical center parking lot to drop them off at her little Corolla. Sam called shotgun before Dean thought about it and slid into the front seat with a sly grin. “Twerp,” Dean said under his breath as he slid into the back. </p><p>“Jerk,” Sam grinned, twisted around to face him with a smug look. </p><p>“Boys, no fighting,” Donna said as she got in the driver’s seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jody was waiting for them at the kitchen bar. They smelled something delicious cooking once they were in the room properly. Donna went straight to her mate for a greeting kiss and hug, “heya, hot stuff. Watcha cookin’?” </p><p>“Just frozen enchiladas. They’re almost done, so I guess I timed it pretty good,” Jody answered. She looked at the teens. “You guys look like crap. Go wash, relax, whatever. You’ve got about fifteen minutes.” </p><p>Dean washed there in the kitchen sink, then made a beeline for his room. His sketchbook was on his bed along with his cleaned clothes, already folded just waiting to be put away. Nobody folds my stuff...that was really nice of her. And she’s an alpha. He decided to make something for his foster parents. </p><p>Dean got his music going once again and dove into drawing Jody and Donna looking at each other the way they always did, like they were the center of each other’s universe. He put them in a garden full of flowers with both of them wearing sundresses, he’d seen a photograph of them in the hall wearing something similar. It looked like they were dancing. Dean pulled out his earbuds when a hand rubbed across his back. </p><p>“Dean, dinner’s read-,” Donna stopped, “is that us?” Dean just nodded. “Oh, goodness! You’re so very talented, Dean.” Her eyes started getting wet looking from him to the picture. </p><p>“I, uh, I made it for you. To say thank you. I know, uh, I’m, I know I’m kind of a pain. And Jody folded my clothes for me. And you’ve both cooked for us. I just, you both are so nice. I wanted to say thank you.” Dean carefully pulled the page out, making sure to keep the one before it hidden. </p><p>“Thank you, Dean. This is amazing. I love it. I’m gonna go show Jodes!” Donna walked giddily. “By the way, dinner’s ready so come eat, too.” </p><p>He followed her out to the dining room, heard her excitedly telling Jody and showing both her and Sam his work. They all complimented him and started talking about their day apart. </p><p>“We were able to get evidence for your case and John drove himself home, so I happily threw him in the slammer. He won’t be allowed bail due to his prior arrests and the danger his freedom, though temporary, would cause you both and the people that have helped you.” Jody looked a little worried, “he made some very specific threats while in custody, even after his rights were read to him. John knew Bobby would be helping you and Charlie, too.” </p><p>Dean didn’t look up from his food, just nodded his understanding. He was starting to think he really messed up not getting help sooner. Stupid omega bitch. Not good for anything. Just a hole for alphas. He heard a small growl and snapped his head up. </p><p>“Enough of that,” Jody barked. “You’re close to mature and I can smell when you’re beating yourself up. When you finish dinner, call Pamela.” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Dean was embarrassed, but he stopped his mental castigation. He decided to ask for something for himself, “Donna, um, you were telling me about learning more languages? How would I, you know, do that?” </p><p>“Well, I could teach you some of what I know. I’ve got a bit of Russian, Chinese, and German, then I’m fluent in Spanish, French, and Italian,” Donna and Jody beamed with pride over the blonde’s fluency as a polyglot. “I’m working on learning Arabic now. The easiest way to learn is usually throw you in with native speakers, but you should really stay home, heal, and get into your regular heat cycle before even coming back to school, much less planning trips abroad.” Donna looked both wistful and sad, thinking of how she learned and the opportunities Dean wouldn’t get as a male omega. </p><p>“Oh, that’s alright. I didn’t think about that,” Dean pondered for a moment. “I learned elvish and Klingon through reading and watching shows and movies. I could do the same with real ones, couldn’t I?” </p><p>“I don’t see why not. The local library doesn’t have the best selection of different languages, but you can always order stuff online. Bobby might even have some stuff already. He knows quite a few languages himself, including Japanese,” Donna sounded so hopeful and positive, Dean let the subject fall as he thought and ate some more. </p><p>Sam, Jody, and Donna all continued talking lightly, Dean rarely contributing, but trying to enjoy having this last dinner with these kind women. After dinner was the same routine as before, Dean cleaned with his music in his ears, but once he was done he called Pamela. He told her about his thoughts and she told him to write five positive things about himself that had nothing to do with omega norms. She told him to text her later when he had done it. </p><p>He decided to put it off as he got ready for bed remembering to take the vitamins Donna had found for him. Dean picked up a pencil and his regular notebook, trying to think nice thoughts about himself. He noticed it was getting close to nine and called Castiel. </p><p>“Hello Dean,” Castiel had answered after only one ring. </p><p>“Hi, uh, hey, Cas-Castiel,” Dean was surprised how deep his voice sounded even over the phone. </p><p>“Hmm, I think I am liking you calling me ‘Cas.’ You are my Shmel and I am your Cas, da?” He seemed pleased with himself for thinking of it. </p><p>“You really think you want me to be your Shmel?” Dean couldn’t help wondering. </p><p>“Da, yes. I will show you. You will be mine, moy. My sweet little bumblebee,” Castiel hummed a bit. “Bumblebee with bumble butt, da?” </p><p>Dean giggled, “I think you mean ‘bubble’ butt, like round. Bumble is like clumsy.” </p><p>“Bumble, bubble, vhatever. You are a little clumsy, you have round delicious ass,” Castiel’s voice grew deeper. </p><p>“Is, uh, is, do you, um, is that all you, you know, like about me?” Dean worried and bit his fingernails as he sat in the desk chair. </p><p>“Oh, shmel. I am liking everything about you. You are osobyy, special, I tell you. Do you not believe? Are you not knowing how vonderful you are?” Castiel sounded desperate to tell him more. </p><p>“I just, I guess, I, uh, so, um, grrr, why is talking so hard?!” Dean was getting exasperated, he got up and paced the bedroom. </p><p>“Dean, shmel, tell me, Cas, vhat is problem. Ve vill fix,” he was so confident. </p><p>“Fine, Cas. Here it goes: my mom died when I was four and my dad fell into alcoholism and depression. I had to help take care of my little brother since then, which helped hone my omega instincts. My dad beat me almost daily after a family friend told him I was gonna be omega. My father made me feel worthless and now he’s in jail. And we’re going to move in with my Uncle Bobby, who knew I’d be omega since I was, like, ten, and I like you a lot, but I don’t know why you’d want someone like me, with so much baggage,” Dean felt raw and scared that he might have ruined his chances with Castiel. </p><p>“Dean, I want you because I have similar ‘baggage.’ Mother died in Russia when I am young. I take care of little sister, but father does not beat me. He made me fight him. Saying ‘alphas are tough. No alpha son of mine will be weak.’ Finally, he dies.” Castiel whispered, “I tell you secret, Dean. I killed him. He looked at Anna with darkness, I kill him in sleep. He was old, no one cares in Russia.” With more happiness, he continued, “I find letters from Tetka Naomi. We move here, start over.” </p><p>“Holy shit.” Dean’s mind is blank from shock. Castiel killed his dad because the older man eyed his sister. “Castiel, does anyone else know?” </p><p>“No. Only you and me. I think Anna suspects, but she was miserable living with father. Tetka Naomi is hard, but fair. Her dead husband leave her rich and she is investing smart, da? Money making money?” Castiel seems confused as he tries to explain. </p><p>“Oh, ok. I’m glad, then, I think.” Dean stayed silent for a little bit and sat down on his bed, legs hanging off the side. “Well, I’m supposed to write five nice things about myself, do you want to help?” </p><p>“Intelligent, creative, responsible, honest, and caring. Done. Easy,” Dean could hear a smile in Castiel’s voice. “Do you vant to hear more? You are fascinating, curious, brave, strong, and kind. You are also beautiful, sexy, and desirable,” Castiel growled into the phone. </p><p>Even without anyone in the room, Dean blushed and buried his face into his pillow. He sat up to ask, “but, why do you think I’m any of those things, much less all of them?” </p><p>“You are in advanced classes, intelligent. You make art, creative. You turn in homework always, responsible. You don’t lie, honest. You take care of brother, caring. Now I know your father is podonok like mine. He’s telling you mean things, you believe him. I tell you nice things, you don’t believe me. I vill tell you all the time. You are vonderful. I vill help you believe. Ty luchshiy omega dlya menya. My budem vmeste,” the possessive tone was unmistakable in Castiel’s deep voice. (You are the best omega for me. We will be together.)</p><p>Dean whimpered and bucked his hips up and ground himself down into the bed. “You can’t talk to me like that. Jody, Sheriff Mills, said you’re not helping keep me from getting my first heat early. You’re a very strong alpha, aren’t you?” His voice got breathy and higher pitched. </p><p>“Da, I’m very strong alpha. I am making good mate for you.” The young alpha’s voice grew impossibly deep, “Kogda ty moy, ya budu trakhat' tebya glupo.” (When you're mine, I'll fuck you stupid.)</p><p>“Pozhaluysta, Alfa. I feel so hot,” Dean couldn’t think clearly, but he tried to remember more Russian, “Vash omegoy. Pozhaluysta. I, I, hnh,” he rocked his hips more. He could feel something happening inside himself. “Help me, please, alpha.” </p><p>“Blyad! Chert! Prosti, moy omega. Listen to me,” Alpha-power bled into his voice, “stop. Go take a cold shower. Cool yourself off, shmel.” Castiel added, “text me when you can think clearly again.” </p><p>The line went dead, but Dean could feel the need to obey his alpha’s orders push him into moving. He stripped and washed in only cold water. When the teenager reached behind himself, he felt something slippery leaking from him. It was only a small amount and thin, but he knew his heat would be even sooner now. </p><p>Dean finished quickly and went back to his room. He sent Pamela the first five nice things that Castiel had told him about himself, especially since he had backed it up with reasons. </p><p>Dean: I’m better now, I think. <br/>Castiel: Good. Sometimes I feel bad that I am sending you into heat early, but I know we will be together soon. <br/>D: Some people have told me that we might be true mates… What do you think about that? <br/>C: Of course. True mates are rare, is true. We have similar childhood(?) Both strong now. <br/>D: Similar childhood, yes. What do you plan to be, or do? Like for money? I know you want bees, but can you make a living doing that? <br/>C: I will sell honey. Make metal art. Small and large. I already have contacts to sell to. I want to have garden for feeding our family. <br/>D: Our?<br/>C: Yes. <br/>D: Oh. Ok.<br/>D: What part do I play? Barefoot and pregnant omega? <br/>C: If that is what you want.<br/>C: I would like pups. I would work from home a lot. If you want a job, you can have one. <br/>C: Tetka has enough to help us get started. Is how wealthy Russian families show support. <br/>C: She is too wealthy. And guilty for being separated after mother died. <br/>D: So, I can do anything I want?<br/>C: Yes. <br/>D: What if I want to be a stripper? <br/>C: Explain. I don’t know this word. <br/>D: I’d dance on a stage, in front of people, taking off my clothes. <br/>C: NO! <br/>C: You are not whore! <br/>C: You will be MY OMEGA! <br/>C: This is not what mated omegas do! <br/>C: You were teasing me?<br/>D: Yeah, sorry. ;-P<br/>D: Honestly, I never thought much about what I’ll do once I’m done with school. Everything’s just been about surviving for so long. The idea of choices is kinda scary. <br/>C: You can do anything. As long as it’s not being whore. I won’t share you. <br/>D: I won’t share you, either. <br/>C: Good. It is late. Are you still hot? <br/>D: No. I’m better now. I still feel weird. <br/>C: Weird?<br/>D: Strange, unusual, not normal.<br/>C: It’s probably the change coming on. Anna said she felt very strange before and during first heat. And she is weak omega, almost beta. <br/>C: I wish I could help you through it. But, it’s not safe. We would mate. You would catch. You could be hurt. <br/>D: You’re that certain we’ll mate? <br/>C: Yes. <br/>C: That is why your Uncle Bobby held me back when you wore my dress. <br/>D: Why did your eyes turn red when all that went down? <br/>C: Alpha eyes turn red when we feel extreme emotion. Omega eyes turn gold for the same. Betas don’t change. <br/>D: What emotions were you feeling? <br/>C: Lust, desire, attraction. Then anger, rage, protection. <br/>D: Oh! Ok. Thanks, I think. <br/>C: I must go. I need to take care of myself. Thinking about you in that dress is making me hard. Again. <br/>D: Sorry?<br/>C: Hehe. No need to apologize. I will think of you. Do you touch yourself yet? <br/>D: No. Donna said it would push my body towards my change. But, when I took the cold shower my hole was a little slippery. <br/>C: Dean! My knot swells for you. I want you so much. I must go. Goodnight, sweet bumblebee. Will you call me again tomorrow? <br/>D: I’ll try. We’re moving tomorrow to Bobby’s. <br/>C: Send me address, please. Could you send me picture of you now? </p><p>Dean sent him the address and a picture of himself on his bed. His hair was mussed and still a little damp. The pajamas he wore weren’t anything special. Still, Castiel sent a thank you and goodnight. Dean thought about touching himself, but it felt dirty and wrong without his alpha getting him riled up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote most of the first 35,000 words a while ago (pre-2020). Kinda hitting a block on where to go next... Comments or suggestions welcome, just, ya know, don't be a dick...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>